翻译 Goddess of Imaginary Light
by LyreXu
Summary: 他架着脏兮兮的眼镜，他被自己的脚绊倒，却依然没有人注意他。他是我一个人的谜，一个人的猎物。在那障眼法般的外表下泛着卓越不凡的光芒，等着我亲自去揭秘。
1. Field of Paper Flowers

标题：Goddess of Imaginary Light

作者：Dark Cyan Star

配对：TR/HP

译者：Lyre

* * *

**Chapter One: Field of Paper Flowers**

纸花田

学年末了，Hogwarts变得喧嚣起来。学生们都赶着在考试前尽可能地多抱抱佛脚，尤其是五年级和七年级那些备考N.E.W.T.s 和 O.W.L.s.的。而其他几个年级的不想让考试搅了最后几个星期的兴致，与其临阵磨枪，他们到宁可松懈下来，乘着暑假前最后的机会与朋友厮混一处。

在考试周的前一个星期日，学生们聚在礼堂里享用晚餐。

这其中，Tom Riddle的一顿晚餐最为惬意。他从来得到的都是最好的。放眼Slythertin，他的嘴角微微翘了翘，全院人马尽在掌握之中。而他们会是他不久将来可信赖的盟友，他坚信不疑。只有最强大最有影响力的巫师才能跟随他。他的盟友们无疑正是如此。

傲气的Blake Rosier正坐在他的右侧。Rosier或许是他最有能力也最信赖的追随者了，他知道什么时候直言什么时候缄默。来自古老纯血统家族的Issca Malfoy是影响力其次的。Riddle只要最好的。无一例外。

过了暑假，就是他七年级在Hogwarts的最后一年，也是他更忙于招兵买马的一年。诚然，他选中了许多Ravenclaw和几个Hufflepuff，但某些Gryffindor是他想要过目的。他手里确实已经有了几头狮子，可他想要更多。

他定定地吃着晚餐，眼睛却审视着Gryffindor的桌子。四个Weasley就免谈了，他们从小就被灌满了道德伦常，定会反对他的统治。可其他Gryffindor又没那么有影响力。Longbottom光顾着当心自己的笨手笨脚，连家训都快忘了。六年级的Gryffindor Brendan Bohr呢，即使魔咒能力出众鲜有人能出其右，却是个整天云里雾里的家伙。

可话说回来...

他眯起眼睛看着坐在两人中间畏缩着显得瘦小的身影。在Hogwarts的这几年，他时时关注着出挑的高年级学生。其中毕业的大部分都知道他天赋异禀，正如他希望的。可明年即将毕业，现在他得好好看看这些后起之秀。而眼前的那个……男生……他没注意过，也没见过。

"那个是谁？"他若无其事地拖着调问Issac Malfoy。此人认识魔法界里所有的人，相当有用。

Issac抬眼望向Gryffindor。"哪个？"他银色的眼睛扫过众人。

"Longbottom和Cohr之间坐着的小男生。"细细一看，还真让Tom觉得有趣。那个Gryffindor一头乱糟糟的黑发，正压低了脑袋。身板瘦小秀气，五官苍白分明却被厚厚的大眼镜挡住。眼镜本身又模糊肮脏，叫人辩不清他眸子的颜色。

那家伙看着是个羸弱可悲的小东西，似乎弱不禁风，一个咒语随时可以放倒。他将桌上的餐盘端到了一旁，转而研究一本厚厚的魔药书。

Tom从这可怜兮兮的一幕上移开眼，转而审视锁起眉头陷入沉思的Issac。这个Malfoy家的继承人认识所有人，却独独在这小男生身上冥思苦想。

"Altair Afton，"有人却比Issac先了一步扬声道。Tom不悦地扬眉看看Malfoy。若是Malfoy不能人尽其才，要他在身边又有什么用呢？Tom转向刚才说话的Blake Rosier。棕发的巫师无趣地嚼着。"跟我们一样六年级。"说着，Blake的嘴抿起来，深色的眼睛瞄向Tom。"他是我们敌人的典范。泥巴种，弱小，可悲，无能...甚至不值得您一看，我的主人。"Blake低声道。

Tom一言不发，朝那个Gryffindor微微地讥笑。Blake说Afton不值一看倒是没错。那样的泥巴种们违背了Salazar Slytherin心中魔法界里该有的一切。

可是，他禁不住看着Afton合上魔药书笨拙地起身。男孩身上的二手长袍暗沉破烂，长了好几寸。所以Gryffindor在自己的袍沿上绊了一跤。但在同学眼里Altair实在是没有存在感，女孩子懒得咯咯笑他，男孩子只当风过无痕。居然有人在自己的学院，也能活在如此深重的阴影里。

Hogwarts是个让人放光的地方，是个让人于众同龄人中一展长才脱颖而出的舞台，可这个可悲的Afton恰恰反其道而行之。

Tom瞥了抽身而退的男生一眼，终于将他抛到脑后开始吃饭。

------------------GIL-----------------------

他说他会忘了这个Gryffindor，却发觉自己当晚又被挑起了兴趣。

他为了复习躲开众人跑去图书馆。这个时间差不多该关门了，但是Tom很自信Yolla夫人会通融他借几本书。毕竟他身为级长，Yolla夫人又对他特殊照顾。可惜她是个泥巴种，否则勉勉强强也能进他的队伍。

他深深吸了口气，瞪着书应该在的地方空空如也。Yolla夫人一再肯定书在这儿，他要用那书复习变形术的。

他握紧了拳头，竭力压下火气。

正当他准备问Yolla夫人书的下落时，一阵轻微的哼声诡异地回荡在图书馆里。他慢慢步入图书馆深处，修长的手指扶着书架探出身去，正看见一名巫师哼唱着来回踱步。

Tom咬着下唇，眼睛一瞬不瞬地审视着瘦小的巫师。是他，那个Gryffindor泥巴种。可又不是他，这次他不一样了。

晚餐时分的泥巴种消失不见了，眼前站着位高贵的巫师，傲气逼人。他不再磕磕绊绊不再笨手笨脚，来回走动的步子流畅优雅，小小的肩膀向后张挺。一本看着非常像Tom要找的书轻轻地捧在指间，他似乎是在对着书本浅吟低唱，嘴唇几乎不动。

Tom最最在意的是那副不见了的眼镜。Afton在看书，似乎即使没有眼镜阅读也很顺畅。那副眼镜从口袋里探出一点来。当真奇怪。

Tom看着那张没架眼镜的脸，暗自奇怪他怎么会愿戴那种丑陋的东西。

就在这时Gryffindor噤了声，身子一僵，猛一回头就盯住了Tom。

Tom这辈子头一回吃惊到滞住了呼吸。碧绿碧绿的眼睛，似乎要直直地望穿他，望穿他所有的秘密。但是他飞快别开头去，尴尬地背对书架，指尖拂过对面架子上的书脊。

身在此地，心却在别处。那对眼睛...是那么摄人心神而鲜活灵动，他见所未见，只奇怪Afton为何掩藏那样一种美？那样一种傲气？为何他与光同尘 扮作一个可怜的泥巴种，庸庸碌碌甘愿流于平庸？

身后传来无疑是踏在木地板上的脚步声。若是换作早先没听见Altair Afton哼唱的时候，这笨重的声音会让他觉得厌恶，可现在...现在他又烦躁又迷惑。毫无头绪的感觉让他憎恨。他要无所不知，才能凌驾于众生之上。

身边有人清了清嗓子，Tom顺着鼻梁低头望去这是那瘦小的巫师。模糊不清的眼镜又重新架上，掩盖之后碧绿的眸子。只见他咬着下唇显得腼腆又尴尬。"需要帮忙找书吗？"低声的试探，捧书的手指不安地轻颤。

Tom敛容转向前方，不理会那个傻瓜。他敢肯定贸然行动对Altair Afton不会奏效。要是质问这个男生为何韬光养晦，他势必一口否认，或许甚至会对Tom从此避而远之。Tom不允许这样的事发生。是的，欲擒故纵巧妙接近才是对付他的上策。讽刺的是，这正是接近Slytherin的法子。

他不懂Afton。

这让他沮丧。

有那么片刻，他考虑把Altair Afton的秘密搁置一旁继续寻找一目了然的同盟，可放弃不是他的行事风格。他总会解开困惑自己的谜。

"是呀，"Tom答道，利落又高傲。"事实上，我在找的就是你手上捧的这本。"

面向瘦小的巫师，冷眼打量。泥巴种。这种货色也值得他浪费时间吗？破衣烂衫，步态笨拙，一副可笑的眼镜，这个男孩显然对自己的形象无甚所谓。Tom又为什么要操心呢？

"啊，"Afton又嘟囔道，磨着Tom的耐性。"需要的话就给你吧。"厚重的书本被递到Tom跟前，恰好挡住他自己的表情。

笑着压下书本，盯着模糊的镜片道，"我们都要用，就一起学好了。"他压低声狡黠地一笑。Tom惯于用这幅样貌迷惑人摆布人来达到自己的目的。

他不是个放浪的人。事实上，与人共享一张床让他心生厌恶。没有人优秀到足够分享他的床，不论多么速战速决。与人缠绵意味着精神上的羁绊。无论一方或双方如何不以为意，那种羁绊即使细微也总是存在着的。他不想让人误以为他与人云雨，那人就足以与自己相配。

他没有恋人，没有朋友。以后也不会有。他不需要这许多累赘因为他只要仆从与追随者就够了。诚然，他是用引诱来笼络一些巫师，但他只是让他们苦苦等着垂临。本该如此。

Afton抽了口气，又像个扭捏的Gryffindor一样弓起背来。"我以为你比我更需要这本书呢。"他没有被Tom的魅力弄得慌神。

他回过神，变形术书就塞在他手里了，瘦小的巫师磕磕绊绊走远。"Afton，"Tom唤那个渐远的背影。"那是你的名字，对吧？"

男生微微侧头，浅浅地咧嘴一笑。"大概吧，Riddle，你不像自己以为的知道那么多。"

又是那抹傲气神采，等他转身笨拙地跑出图书馆，又消弭无形。

Tom望着，敛神压下了火气。

"我希望你没有像我想的那么做，主人。"Blake Rosier向Tom走来，低声道。"你在他身上浪费时间。"

"Rosier，你怎么好像对他很了解？"Tom拖着腔，拇指抚过书皮。

Rosier耸了耸肩膀，勾起一抹冷笑。"几年前我不巧像你一样撞见了那个真实的他，本想要笼络他的，却徒劳而返。他就像一堵完全封闭的墙。我就琢磨，或许那天见到的并非真正的他，说不定那家伙只是想在四下没人的时候装老练呢。我说他像一堵封闭的墙，是因为他又笨（译注：thick可以解释为厚/笨，墙很厚，人很笨，一语双关）又蠢。其实他根本就没什么秘密可言，也没什么值得你感兴趣的。"Rosier笑道，"信我的准没错，跟Altair Afton比起来，Weasley一家倒还更有希望呢。"

Tom审视着这个犹如自己左膀右臂般的人，迈近一步危险地低语道，"Rosier，你心里藏了话。"Rosier白了张脸，帅气的五官露出否认的表情。"可我也不准备逼你说出来，答案我会自己找。只是…"他伸手摸了摸Rosier的脸，"只是这次我记住了。"

"主人，"Rosier睁大眼睛微微僵了身子。"我、我没有藏着什么。"

Rosier脸上的手指加上了力道，弄得他皱起眉头。"敢对我撒谎，只会死得更惨，Rosier，这简直是对我智商的侮辱。"他的呼吸喷在稍矮的男孩脸上，体内的魔法蠢蠢欲动。他想要下咒，叫这个左膀右臂吃吃苦头下次就会长点记性。

"主人，我道歉。"

Tom红了眼，一把将Rosier摔在书架上，享受着冲撞的响声。"别以为我会信你的道歉。"他蹲下身严厉地望着那张状似无辜的脸。"Rosier，你跟我玩的这个游戏挺危险。但愿你别从现在的高位一步而下。"他看着男孩脸上血色猩红，冷笑道，"看着吧，无论是谁，我都能将他纳入麾下。"

"主人，像Afton那样的巫师只会有辱您的英名。"Rosier尖声道，"您的追随者不会容忍那种肮脏的血统的。"

"可我的追随者会学着忠诚。不论我做什么，他们都该支持不是么？"

Rosier仰起头，血流淌进了嘴里。"他代表了一切你痛恶的东西！"一瞬间，正在崛起的黑魔王已经将魔杖抵上Rosier的喉头，堵得他无法呼吸。

"你很快就会学着摆正位置了。你最好感激Hogwarts有钻心咒的警报，否则你就等着被咒到发疯吧。"Tom用魔杖猛地一戳，才起身拍了拍袍子。"收拾一下这里。"Tom示意落地的书本。"然后收拾一下自己，体面点。"

Tom对他冷冷一笑，穿出长长的书架过道走向图书管理员。

这就是为什么Tom会称Rosier为左膀右臂。除了他，除了Blake Rosier没人能反驳Tom。Tom只希望他别越界，因为一旦越了雷池，Tom甚至懒得惩罚，他想直接杀人。

其实Rosier对于笼络Afton说的话不无道理，无论怎样Altair Afton代表了他憎恨的一切，他的追随者们所恨的一切。可不管Rosier说的有几分道理，Tom拒绝死心。

某些东西驱使着Tom。通常，他的直觉不会出错。

可现在的问题是，他怎么才能将毒牙扎入猎物体内呢？

-------------------------GIL------------------------------

Altair Afton.

他恨这个名字。他憎恨着那个男孩，以及跟男孩有关的一切。

图书馆事件过去两天了，Tom逼不得已得自己跟踪那个瘦小的巫师。他本可以让追随者去做，但说实话Tom不信他们可以看穿Afton障眼法下不经意的破绽。

可那男孩好像发现了Tom的目光一样，举手投足间只显得越发笨拙无趣。这个Gryffindor似乎喜欢用小指推眼镜，喜欢咬下唇但没咬破过。他在课堂上从不抬头，一味地记着笔记或者翻动书包。他的手指总沾染着墨水，老师从不叫他。一天下来，他脸上脏眼镜的周围全是墨迹。

他左脚的鞋带总是散的。

他专心读书的时候总是眯眼皱眉，就好像那副脏眼镜挡住了他的视线一样。

他不吃东西。几乎什么都不吃，就好像渐入夏天的每一天他都在消减食量。

如此无趣的男孩让他一无所获。Afton没有朋友可以说话，连同院的朋友也没有。他的Gryffindor领带老是松散着歪在一边，好像他不太会打领带一样。Tom也没见过这个男生微笑，一次也没。

男生的脸上不是皱眉就是怪相。

日复一日的无趣。他现在明白，为什么Rosier观察Afton会无聊，并最终断言此子天生如此了。见怪不怪。不，Afton在演戏，并且演技卓绝。

Tom又一次坐在餐桌旁。远远看着Afton若无其事地做着自己的事。Tom不想让别人发觉自己的兴致，可他确实发觉某些不同寻常。

Afton望着天花板，眼镜挡住了碧眼的神采。忽然，他低了头望向Ravenclew的桌子。Tom狡猾地瞄了眼这个Gryfindor在看谁，是个金色长发的女孩。她跟Afton一样瘦小，看着绝超不过十三岁。她从Altair身上移开视线时露出一抹朦胧的笑，又望向桌子另一边。

她的视线接上另一个Ravenclew女孩，那是个挺漂亮挺有名的泥巴种，Hermione Granger。她对金发女孩笑了笑，又转向Slytherin桌子。当Granger的目光靠近自己时Tom紧张起来，可她的视线很快扫过他落在一个叫Zachariah Phenner的五年级身上。这个男孩在Slytherin不怎么起眼，总是跟同学混在一起。有谣言说他是个泥巴种，可他坚称自己是混血的。

Zachariah点了点头，转头望回Gryffindor桌子。正是Brendan Cohr接上他的目光。那个魔咒奇才总是白日做梦，他愚蠢地咧嘴一笑又低头看Afton。

Tom深吸一口气，埋头吃饭。见鬼的到底什么事？似乎他们在打着什么信号呢。五个看似从没互相说过话的学生怎么可能互通暗语呢？

Tom笑笑，看着Zachariah Phenner时眼睛闪了闪。这个男孩在他的学院。他会是他的追随者，也是Tom通向Afton的问路石。

有转机了。

-------------------GIL--------------------

"去哪儿啊？"他低声说着，把那个十五岁的Slytherin吓了一跳。那男生转身用天蓝的眼睛望着Tom。

"去跟朋友一起学习。"他低着头没有底气。这种反应Tom见多了。不晓得Zachariah是否跟Afton一样，用慌张演示自我，又或者他真的这般可悲。不过这无所谓。

"我想见见Altair。"Tom开门见山。

Zachariah的眼睛微微睁大了，抬着头朝Tom眨眼。"他…我不知道你在说什么。"

Tom再次感到自己心头火气，咬着牙嘶声说话，把男孩吓得不轻。"我想了解一下你跟Cohr, Lovegood, Granger,Afton的聚会。我同意你跟他们私下混在一起，但我也要参与进来。"

"你知道这事？"Zachariah喊道，在空荡荡的走廊里四下望了望。"可…你怎么知道的？"

其实Tom只是推断，他并不真的知道什么聚会。看Phenner的反应，自己应该没猜错。他们不知为何聚在一起，为什么他们会组成一个小团体，白天却互不相认呢？课间课后，都从没见Afton跟他们其中哪个在一起过。

Tom略微笑了笑，吓得Zachariah后退一步，"Zachariah，我就是知道这些事儿。"他上前，目光灼灼，"你是准备带我一起呢，还是准备让Dippet校长知道你参与秘密团体？"男孩的脸刷白了，耳朵却红着。

"好吧…可，你想加入我们还真奇怪。"五年级的Slytherin犹犹豫豫地转身带他走过昏暗的长廊。"我们有些人提议过想要你加入的，但Altair就是不同意。"

"是吗？"Tom低声道，表面不为所动，心里却提起了兴趣。"那你们又为什么想我加入你们的小团体呢？"红发的男生沉下脸来，好像被Tom对他们组织的称呼冒犯了。

"好吧，"他耸肩，"你是Hogwarts最受欢迎最聪明的…也可能是已知最强大的巫师之一。"黑眼睛眯起来看着这个五年级。已知最强大的巫师？Tom就是Hogwarts最强大的巫师。"我只是觉得有你加入我们会如虎添翼。"

"那Afton又为什么反对呢？"

Zacheriah似乎不自在起来。"呃，他只是…我让他自己跟你解释吧。"

他猛地转身走向三楼常年闲置的地方，在走廊尽头的门前停下，清澈的蓝眼睛不确定地望了望Tom，可还是转身在门上利落地敲了三下。

Tom倚在一边，压下一抹邪笑。实在易如反掌。

门开了，他们看见真正的Altair Afton。没有肮脏的眼镜，没有畏缩的身形。碧眼见状，对着假笑的Tom微微睁大又眯了起来。

"不行。"他断然否决，扶着门的手指抓紧了。"绝不。"

"Har——Altair，拜托，我……"

"不行。"

说着门就当着两个Slytherin的面猛然关上了。Tom抱着胳膊，怒火上扬。那个瘦弱的Gryffindor以为他是谁啊，竟敢这么对他。Tom抿紧了嘴，Phenner抬头可怜巴巴地瞥他。"我跟你说了他不会让你进去的。"

Tom还来不及把那个愚蠢地Slythrin撇开，门又开了，这次是Hermione Granger走出来。她冷冷打量着Tom但为两人敞开了门。"别惹事，我们就不会反击。"她警告着，当让Tom乐了。他们之间的对抗不会公平。他轻轻松松就能让他们缴械，杀他们也易如反掌。

愚蠢的泥巴种呀。

太过于轻信了。

可Tom还是优雅地迈进去，望向屋子那端自己瘦小的猎物。

* * *

作者：现在还不会有太多Harry（Altair）视角的描写；因为他是个未知的谜，有很多秘密等着Tom（还有你们）去发掘。


	2. I Know Who You Really Are

Chapter Two: I Know Who You Really Are

我知道你究竟是谁

* * *

在场的人都盯着他好像他是恶魔之子一样。可Tom才不会在意呢，他傲慢地抱着胳膊倚在门边，回视着众人，有人诧异，更多的则是愤恨——尤其是Afton。瘦小的巫师靠在压坏的扶手椅上，身形倒与这个破家具完美地契合。

Granger和Lovegood则坐在课桌上挑剔地打量他。好吧，Granger是这样，但Lovegood似乎在对着天花板发笑。而Cohr坐在Afton靠着的扶手椅里。

"似乎我该发问了，"Afton梭了眼Tom，低声道，"你来干什么？你以为自己是来找什么的？"

Tom僵了僵，眼里闪过什么。他被当成傻子了，不可容忍。那个瘦弱的巫师自以为精明狡黠，一副高高在上的样子。该杀杀他的威风…好让他在Tom面前放低姿态。

"显然，我是来探察你们的事业的。"Tom拖着腔，上下打量着Afton，"我对你们的事业足够有兴趣，你不该觉得感激吗？"

瘦小的巫师张嘴大骂，碧眼是Tom从未见过的闪亮，"你这个自大的混——"

"Altair，"Cohr清了清喉咙。

Tom又定定地看了Afton一会儿才转向那个Gryffindor。Brendan Cohr是个身材很好的高个子六年级学生，在学院Quidditch球队里任守门员，本身又是学校第二备受追捧的单身汉。诚然此人在魔咒和那项…运动..方面天赋异禀，但依然不够引人注意…不像他身侧那个瘦弱的Gryffindor一般引人注意。

Cohr朝Tom扬了扬眉，深蓝的眼睛掂量着。他一头金发在颈后扎成一束，看着女里女气的，十分讨厌。尽管这个单身的魔咒奇才非常吃香，但不知为何无论哪个女孩示好，他都从没应承过。

"我觉得还是要给Tom一次机会，"Zachariah Phenner扬声道。一时间所有的目光都投到Tom身旁这个Slytherin身上，他瞥了眼地板，不敢与Afton对视。

"我同意Zachariah，"Granger端坐在课桌上道。Tom压下一抹满意的邪笑，转而朝这个泥巴种迷人一笑。她微微红了脸假装不为所动。她真是容易搞定。他们都很容易搞定。"他是很好的资源啊，Altair。如果你说的关于他的那些是真的，那或许——"

"不行，"Afton还是低头生气地喊道。

"你说了什么有关我的事呀Altair？"Tom道，"我倒很想听听。"

碧眼又一次望向他，Tom心下一怔。那对眼睛，实在太犀利。他眯起眼对视，感觉自己的心神竟有些不安。这个男孩会读心术。如果Tom没搞错的话，Altair还是个很厉害的读心者。Tom很善于大脑封闭术，可对于读心却并不在行。但Afton做起来几乎是无意识的信手拈来。着实有趣…

"他在操纵你们大家呢，"Afton收回目光，不再看谁。没人说话，Afton似乎非常恼火，又转向Tom却特地不看他的眼睛。"我们直奔重点吧，你来这儿干什么？反正你已经掌管了学校半壁江山，俨然是个冉冉崛起的魔王了。"

Tom不动声色。Altair身边一干人等似乎对他的发作无动于衷，也就证明了这个男孩在Tom背后都说了些什么关于他的话。"你，"Tom直言，"我要你做同盟。"

一片沉默。

接着Afton玩味地勾起嘴角。"我？"他指指Cohr，"brendan是魔咒奇才。Luna熟识魔法生物又能看穿各种咒语幻术。Zachariah善于计策谋划。Hermione…Hermione才华横溢，无所不通，又跟Muggle世界有着颇有影响力的联系。而我，却一无所长。你竟要我作同盟？"

Tom瞅着自己的指甲，摆出一副兴味索然的样子。"那你跟他们在一起干什么呢？如果你所言非虚，就一定有过人之处，否则怎么当得起领导者？"

"谁说我是领导者了？这个组织没有领导者。"Afton抱起胳膊，对Tom怒目而视。这个人似乎不好拿下啊，但是Tom坚信自己一定能成功。

Tom扬起一条眉毛看着男孩。"可，我还是要你做我的同盟。"

"Altair说你在招募自己的兵马，你不否认咯？"Granger怀着兴趣道。

Tom从倚靠的墙上起身朝里走了几步。"我不承认也不否认，"Tom圆滑地对答，"我只想加入这个组织，借以了解某位装模作样的巫师。"Afton对他蹙起眉头。

"Riddle，你没法融入这个组织的。"Altair严肃地说，"我们都找黑魔王Grindelwald算账的。而就我对你未来的猜测来看，你完全不会想去毁灭…一个黑魔王。"

Tom对激将无动于衷，反而轻轻一笑。"你真的觉得靠这个…小团体可以毁灭黑魔王？"Afton绷紧了。"这样吧 Altair Afton。"Tom诱惑地低喃着，欲念叫嚣起来，"我来跟你作笔交易。像你刚才说的一样，我手上有一群任我指派的巫师，而你这个对Gellert Grindelwald实行的小小复仇计划需要更多人马。"

听他说着"小小复仇计划"Afton似乎冷下脸来。Tom琢磨着，Altair Afton一介麻瓜是不可能跟黑魔王有什么大的瓜葛的。那人甚至都不在英国。Tom只能猜测Afton是为某位亲人的死复仇。这确实是小事。战争年代，死亡实在稀松平常。但是Afton的复仇计划里Tom能帮则帮，而作为回报他要得到Altair这个人。

"那作为回报呢？"Afton问道。

聪明的孩子……

"是你呀，当然，"Tom的语气好像Altair问了个蠢问题。"也可以加上其他人。"他不确定地看了看Granger，表面上没有透出一丝想法。

"泥巴种，"有人轻声说出了他的想法。

Tom转向这个谜般的Gryffindor，"抱歉你说什么？"

"我是个泥巴种，"Altair这次的口气倒好象Tom才是傻瓜。"你不是反对泥巴种嘛？"

Tom一副难以置信的表情，朝Afton扬了扬眉。"我不明白你在说什么。血统贵贱可无法决定人对社会做出的贡献。"Granger似乎被打动了，但Afton脸上分明是全然的怀疑。"那么"Tom换了个高傲的姿态。"你觉得我们的这笔交易怎么样？"当Afton沉默的时候他压下自己一抹诡笑。屋子里其余人则显然抱支持态度地盯着Afton看。

"带着你的走狗们滚，"Afton厉声道。

"Harry！"Granger责备他，整个屋子瞬间沉默了。

Tom往后靠，显然提起了兴趣。

"别再用那个名字叫我。"Afton高声喊道，脸涨得通红。Granger低了头以示歉意。还是说她怕看他的眼睛呢？Afton踱着步显然很激愤，同时又感到耻辱，手指不安地伸入口袋取出眼镜。"各位要是想签他的卖身契，请自便。我不拦着。"男孩重新架上眼镜走出屋子。

"Afton，只有你们五个人无论如何也打不过他的。"Tom想要留住自己的猎物，可男孩仅仅一滞，却不肯转身回来。

"你根本不知道我在计划着什么，Riddle。你自以为懂我，可在我看来你完全不懂。别再来找我，也别开什么条件了。"说完，男孩走出去，留下满屋的沉默。

Tom完全不理解Altair，或者说得更确切些，Harry在讲什么。或许那个男孩高估他了，Tom对他一无所知，也从不自以为懂他。他确实猜测这个瘦小的巫师是个泥巴种，是小团体的领袖，是Gryffindor，可能是个读心者，对黑魔王抱有小小的报复执念。并且此人掩藏起来的某些东西非常有趣。

"他在信任人方面有点障碍"Lovegood第一次开口，声音也像在做梦一般。"别对他的反应那么惊讶。"

"或许是我们太轻信了。"Brendan Cohr起身，"Altair跟我们警告过他的，可我们却全部臣服在他脚下了。"

"那个'他'还站在这间屋子里呐，"Tom对高个子的Gryffindor冷笑。"并且我想说的是，我还有个备用方案。我助你们打败Grindelwald，作为回报我要Afton接纳我。"其实，这两个所谓方案的目的都是一样的。或许多朝这方面想想倒更有可能想出接近那个可恶Gryffindor的法子。

Cohr作势要反对，可Phenner出人意料地截断了他的话头。"你别以为你是他的恋人 我们就得跟着你一起怀疑Tom。"Cohr冲那个五年级Slytherin摇摇头，板起脸跟在Altair身后离开了。

"很奇妙啊。"Tom点评道，"原来Afton在跟Cohr交往？"这是个非常八卦的话题，他以前从未经意过，现在却颇有兴趣。

Zachariah Phenner嘲笑道，"应该说Cohr在跟Altair交往。两人里Altair比较强势，没有他在身边Cohr就是条迷路的小狗。"Tom听了冷笑起来，对Cohr的行为感到厌恶。真是小鸟依人呀。爱让人变成这样。爱毁了人。人变得不会独立思考。着实可悲。不过，听说Altair是强势的那个还真让他微微好奇。

Tom走出阴影坐到刚才Cohr空出来的扶手椅上。"他的名字叫Harry？"从那三名巫师身上要尽可能多的榨取信息。Zachariah最容易撬开口，他还崇拜着Tom呢。"为什么只有Harry一个人装傻瓜，你们其他人都不伪装呢？"

"就像Luna说的，Ha——呃——Altair绝不轻信，比起聚光灯下的生活他宁可选择阴影。"Granger盯着Altair离去的门开口道，"而且，他觉得有必要掩藏起真正的自己，来保护自己和身边的人。"

"他很复杂，我们没人能弄懂他。"Luna Lovegood补了句。她的灰眼睛在天花板上失去了焦距，Tom为此微微冷笑。"保密的状态，尤其是情绪的封锁让他安心。"

"今晚他似乎没有封锁自己的情绪嘛，"Tom拖着调，脑海里回想着那对明亮的碧眼。

"好吧，他不怎么喜欢你。"Phenner试探性地朝Tom边上的座位走去。"就是因为他怀疑你可能成为下一个黑魔王。"

你这个傻瓜，不是"可能"。但是Altair怎么知道这件事就值得深究了。莫非那男孩听见某个追随者叫他"主人"，然后开始怀疑，再加上他身在Slytherin，就可能成为黑魔王。

无论如何，Afton此人浑身是谜，让Tom觉得恼火。

Tom狡黠地咧嘴一笑。"黑魔王？还真叫我受宠若惊呀。"Granger冲他略笑了笑表示同意，可她一双眼睛还在搜索撒谎的迹象。"除了一般的理由，他为什么就那么恨黑魔王呢?虽然Afton说你们三个都跟Gellert有私人恩怨，你们却没避开我。"

"是因为他那段往事呀。因为他的——"

"我觉得未经他本人许可我们不能擅自谈论他的过去。"Luna低头看着Phenner。Tom估计得没错，自己确实能从Zachariah嘴里套出任何话来。"Altair绝非常人，Tom Riddle。我希望你明白自己在涉足什么。他会改变你，你也会改变他。但重要的是，你们会互相治愈。"

"你又是谁？预言家么？"Tom谨慎地瞥她一眼。

Luna仅仅朦胧一笑。"呃，"Zachariah揉着脖子试探地说，"你刚才说的条件，帮我们打败Gellert Grindelwald……如果Altair不同意，你也会帮我们吗？"Tom冷冷地看他一眼。

"只有他点头我才会帮。"他抿紧了嘴。"但是，或许我可以一直同你们聚会直到他同意为止。"

"我们可以说服他的。"Granger皱起眉头。"Cohr或许可以说服他。大家一起。"她顿了顿，不确定地看看Tom。"我可以问一句吗Tom，你为什么要Altair作你的……同盟？我是说，他这一辈子都藏在面具之下，我肯定他没有做什么引人注目的事情。毕竟，整整六年你都没注意到他。可为什么你现在又来了呢？"

Tom朝她笑笑，想要她化掉。"我就是看见他了，临近宵禁的时候在图书馆那里，我看见了真正的他。很让人感兴趣，他的某些事我必须得知道。之前你一定也感到过那种强烈的好奇心。"

"我只有对书和学术话题感到过那种好奇，但对人还没有过。"Granger答道，Tom只好顺着她的意停下这个话头。

他恨这帮子人。所有这些人。Granger极力想变得无所不知，却只让人觉得不胜其烦。况且她又是个泥巴种。她身边坐着的那个金发的智商估计跟她身下那张桌子没两样。她头脑不正常，匪夷所思。Zachariah Phenner就跟Tom相处的Slytherin一样，想要表现得聪明博识而强大……想要Tom对他们刮目相看。他们想要被人看做重要人物，为别人五分钟的注目他们简直会不惜任何代价。

而Brendan Cohr，就是个该死的骑手。就算他魔咒学得好，也不过是个笨蛋。而且他在两人的关系里居然是受制的一方。Tom心下冷笑。想象人高马大的Cohr跪在一个身量不足三四年级女生的瘦弱男生前面。实在……不是什么赏心悦目的画面。

然后就是Altair Harry Afton了。他恨这个男孩这么该死地自我封闭。没理由要掩藏到这个地步吧。到底什么事竟可以让他带上那样的面具？

可你跟他一样。你就像他一样。Tom也带着面具。他扮作干净利落的巫师，混迹于强者和年长者之中，有信任障碍。只是——他从不信任任何人，而这个Gryffindor却显然信任自己的团队。

或许这就是为什么他恨这个男孩。因为只有Tom才有权利与人周旋，只有Tom有需要掩饰的东西。

从来没有人像这个瘦弱的男生一般深入他的内心，同时也激怒他到这般地步。

Tom清清嗓子，又是一副得体大方的样子。他起身，袍子优雅地荡下来。"很高兴今晚见到你们。希望以后能跟大家相熟，并且真的希望你们能说服……Altair。"他冲他们一笑，就好像对教授一样。末了又为了好玩儿，故意多看了Granger两眼，她绷紧了紧张兮兮的样子着实有趣。

泥巴种。

"我今晚会跟他说的，Tom。"Phenner急忙起身。Tom有种想要伸手像拍乖狗狗一样拍他的冲动。Phenner这样很讨厌，就好像他那些争宠的追随者一样。虽然可悲倒也有趣。

Tom走近了这个五年级的Slytherin，呼吸轻柔地喷在他脸上。Phenner似乎连双膝都打颤了，却还兀自硬撑着昂起下巴。"那我们一起去Gryffindor寝室吧？"他将手拍在这个Slytherin的肩膀上，半推着把他带走了。"晚安，女士们。"脸上是一贯的完美笑容。

一旦达到目的，伪装就变得让他厌倦起来。只要为他的事业招募到那些巫师，他就能随心所欲地对待所有的教授和泥巴种。慢慢折磨后置之不理。他们不配他分心。而自己身边这个Slytherin也一样。

门在身后关上，漆黑的走廊平息着他的焦躁。他又一次思索为什么要自找麻烦。

啊，对了，是为了Altair Afton。

可是…到底为什么呢？如果单纯只是为了追逐的快感，为什么不去找Weasley们呢？

因为他们什么也没有藏。比起Harry的神秘莫测，他们光明正大一目了然。

他对自己板起脸来，垂下放在Phenner肩膀上的手向前走去。"真是谢谢你今晚带我来。"是时候恭维一下了，无论Tom说什么身边这男孩都会照单全收的。"如果你能再帮我一个忙…我会非常感激的。"

Phenner站直身子，在幽暗的长廊里闪着眼睛。"随时效劳。"

Tom掂量着他的热情。当Tom早先第一次接近他的时候，他害怕Altair Afton对他带Tom来的反应。后来，Zachariah似乎跟Tom热络了，他以为Tom可以在Afton面前庇护他。这样一来，Zachariah跟Tom说话或者表达敬意都不会不安。

"尽你所能让Afton揭下那张骇人的面具，好吗？"

Zachariah咬着嘴，点点头。"我就知道是这事。明天……明天他会有变化的。"他似乎在跟自己做着思想斗争。Tom才不在意呢。他只是在这男生的肩上捏了捏，表现得很信任。

----------------------GIL--------------------

他优雅地搁下羽毛笔，双手交握，轻轻吸一口气。变形术考试结束了，明天就是他在Hogwarts六年级的最后一天了。Tom结了所有的测验，应该是——如果不是肯定的话——全优。

昨晚没怎么睡好。他没有像平常一样梦见各种黑魔法咒语或者仪式，他一反常态地躺在那里盯着上方的床帐，脑子里想的那档子该死的麻烦事。当他发觉自己其实在纠结着那个Gryffindor的事儿时，他一下子强迫自己打住。不该想这许多的，一切都会如他所愿。

而现在，他纠结的焦点正坐在教室另一端的Gryffindor那边呢。只剩一点儿学生还留在变形术教室里考试。而Tom则是花这些时间来监视Altair。那个男生缩在桌子上，脏兮兮的眼镜上双眉紧蹙，领带打得松松垮垮，整个人不修边幅。

Tom对此人的思路非常之好奇。

Zachariah Phenner打包票会卸下Afton的伪装。鉴于那个男生想要让Tom刮目相看，估计马上就有好戏要上演了。

就在这时，Afton跌跌撞撞地跨出座位，墨迹斑斑的手指抓起自己的羊皮纸，他朝Dumbledore的讲台走去，将自己的卷子叠在其他试卷上。Tom手掌撑起下巴，窥视着那两人细微的——几乎是不着痕迹的——交流。在常人看来，不过是Dumbledore对任何学生一视同仁的微笑，可Tom一双犀利眼睛可非比常人。

Dumbledore那傻瓜，是朝Afton宠爱地一笑。叫人意外的是，那个Gryffindor竟也略略回了一笑。Tom悠悠地眨眨眼，以前倒从没见他笑过呢。

等两人的对视比必要的久了那么一些，Afton这才缓缓转过身去又笨手笨脚地走开。那位副校长一直看着男生，眼里写着关爱。

有意思……或许……或许这两人关系匪浅呢。这也解释了为什么Afton会对Tom莫名地不喜。可能那男孩甚至不是个读心者，只是Dumbledore影响了他自己对Tom的看法。那老家伙从他踏进Hogwarts以来就时时监视着他了。

如果真是这样，那可是个大转机。

如果真是这样，Afton或许还有点神秘，却不值得挖掘了。他只会是Dumbledore的小狗，完全没有自我。Tom也不会想在那样毫无思想可言的巫师身上浪费时间。那样的Gryffindor只会像Tom身边围绕的众多没有自我的顺仆一样，只不过饲主是Dumbledore而非Tom。

Dumbledore的目光离开Afton转向这边。老巫师打量着Tom时微笑变得有那么一丝苦涩的意味。

该是时间离开了，Tom悠扬起身交卷。Dumbledore一言不发，还在考试的学生们一阵充满敬意的沉默。Tom不再想着副校长，他单肩背起包走向走廊。需要打包一下行囊了。这个夏日，再也不要回孤儿院去。不，这个夏日他有自己的计划……

走廊里挤满了人，Tom只好停下来。学生们都聚在一起盯着Tom这些天纠结的那个人。Altair Afton试图穿过人群，可却哪儿也挤不出去。

Tom皱眉。Afton以前从没那么招人注意过。到底怎么——

"小子，那是真的吗？"一个七年级学生顺着鼻梁傲慢地低头问Afton。Tom朝那Ravenclaw眯起眼。那家伙有什么资格用哪种口气朝他的猎物说话？他刚要走过去，那个Ravenclaw接着道。"你是黑魔王Grindelwald的儿子？"

Tom愣在那里。

Afton身边的学生开始窃窃私语。有人惊惶有人愤怒，还有些根本持怀疑态度。Afton本人蹙起眉头，试图维持一贯的障眼法。"抱歉你说什么？"他轻声轻气地说着，听上去柔弱又愚蠢。这跟昨晚Tom听到的截然不同。这语气里没有一丝神采与傲气。

"有谣言说你是Grindelwald的儿子。是真的吗？"

"Craft，你见鬼的开什么玩笑啊？"人群里传来一个深沉的声音。当Cohr排众而出的时候Tom忍下一丝嘲讽。"你居然真的会信？拜托，看看他。我跟他同寝六年，看在Merlin的份上，他还是个muggle血统的呢。"人群里一阵嘻笑。"让我猜猜，是个Slytherin放的谣言吧？"Brendan扬起眉毛。

Afton低头盯着脚尖，在众人的目光下显得局促不安。可这骗不过Tom的，他看见那要紧的牙和紧握的双手……这都说明谣言恰恰是真的。

这个男生，Tom的这个猎物，竟然是黑魔王Gellert Grindelwald的儿子。

见鬼的讽刺透了。Afton想要毁了自己父亲，想要阻止Tom成为黑魔王，他还跟Dumbledore关系匪浅。

这些让Tom兴味顿生。

他从未感到如此强烈的渴望……

眼下这局势，眼前这事实，都成为他接近Afton的新动力。

他要将那男孩染黑。

无论那Gryffindor男孩怎么自我麻痹，家族的魔法流淌不息。父亲是黑暗的，其子也必定黑暗。倘若因为某些因素他成了个白巫师，黑魔法却依然会引诱着他。Afton想要避开，他想要对抗黑魔法的引诱。可能是Dumbledore在劝诱Afton，不让他重蹈覆辙。也可能是两个人共同努力的目标。可黑魔法就像一种毒药，你避开，却依然渴望。Afton或许就是这样。那个男孩渴望黑魔法，却害怕被黑魔法反噬。

Tom的食指拂过下唇，着迷地望着Altair Afton挤出窃笑着的人群。

呀，事情好像突然变得非常有趣了。

只可惜已经入夏……


	3. Don’t Close Your Eyes

**Chapter Two: I Know Who You Really Are**

我知道你究竟是谁

* * *

在场的人都盯着他好像他是恶魔之子一样。可Tom才不会在意呢，他傲慢地抱着胳膊倚在门边，回视着众人，有人诧异，更多的则是愤恨——尤其是Afton。瘦小的巫师靠在压坏的扶手椅上，身形倒与这个破家具完美地契合。

Granger和Lovegood则坐在课桌上挑剔地打量他。好吧，Granger是这样，但Lovegood似乎在对着天花板发笑。而Cohr坐在Afton靠着的扶手椅里。

"似乎我该发问了，"Afton梭了眼Tom，低声道，"你来干什么？你以为自己是来找什么的？"

Tom僵了僵，眼里闪过什么。他被当成傻子了，不可容忍。那个瘦弱的巫师自以为精明狡黠，一副高高在上的样子。该杀杀他的威风…好让他在Tom面前放低姿态。

"显然，我是来探察你们的事业的。"Tom拖着腔，上下打量着Afton，"我对你们的事业足够有兴趣，你不该觉得感激吗？"

瘦小的巫师张嘴大骂，碧眼是Tom从未见过的闪亮，"你这个自大的混——"

"Altair，"Cohr清了清喉咙。

Tom又定定地看了Afton一会儿才转向那个Gryffindor。Brendan Cohr是个身材很好的高个子六年级学生，在学院Quidditch球队里任守门员，本身又是学校第二备受追捧的单身汉。诚然此人在魔咒和那项…运动..方面天赋异禀，但依然不够引人注意…不像他身侧那个瘦弱的Gryffindor一般引人注意。

Cohr朝Tom扬了扬眉，深蓝的眼睛掂量着。他一头金发在颈后扎成一束，看着女里女气的，十分讨厌。尽管这个单身的魔咒奇才非常吃香，但不知为何无论哪个女孩示好，他都从没应承过。

"我觉得还是要给Tom一次机会，"Zachariah Phenner扬声道。一时间所有的目光都投到Tom身旁这个Slytherin身上，他瞥了眼地板，不敢与Afton对视。

"我同意Zachariah，"Granger端坐在课桌上道。Tom压下一抹满意的邪笑，转而朝这个泥巴种迷人一笑。她微微红了脸假装不为所动。她真是容易搞定。他们都很容易搞定。"他是很好的资源啊，Altair。如果你说的关于他的那些是真的，那或许——"

"不行，"Afton还是低头生气地喊道。

"你说了什么有关我的事呀Altair？"Tom道，"我倒很想听听。"

碧眼又一次望向他，Tom心下一怔。那对眼睛，实在太犀利。他眯起眼对视，感觉自己的心神竟有些不安。这个男孩会读心术。如果Tom没搞错的话，Altair还是个很厉害的读心者。Tom很善于大脑封闭术，可对于读心却并不在行。但Afton做起来几乎是无意识的信手拈来。着实有趣…

"他在操纵你们大家呢，"Afton收回目光，不再看谁。没人说话，Afton似乎非常恼火，又转向Tom却特地不看他的眼睛。"我们直奔重点吧，你来这儿干什么？反正你已经掌管了学校半壁江山，俨然是个冉冉崛起的魔王了。"

Tom不动声色。Altair身边一干人等似乎对他的发作无动于衷，也就证明了这个男孩在Tom背后都说了些什么关于他的话。"你，"Tom直言，"我要你做同盟。"

一片沉默。

接着Afton玩味地勾起嘴角。"我？"他指指Cohr，"brendan是魔咒奇才。Luna熟识魔法生物又能看穿各种咒语幻术。Zachariah善于计策谋划。Hermione…Hermione才华横溢，无所不通，又跟Muggle世界有着颇有影响力的联系。而我，却一无所长。你竟要我作同盟？"

Tom瞅着自己的指甲，摆出一副兴味索然的样子。"那你跟他们在一起干什么呢？如果你所言非虚，就一定有过人之处，否则怎么当得起领导者？"

"谁说我是领导者了？这个组织没有领导者。"Afton抱起胳膊，对Tom怒目而视。这个人似乎不好拿下啊，但是Tom坚信自己一定能成功。

Tom扬起一条眉毛看着男孩。"可，我还是要你做我的同盟。"

"Altair说你在招募自己的兵马，你不否认咯？"Granger怀着兴趣道。

Tom从倚靠的墙上起身朝里走了几步。"我不承认也不否认，"Tom圆滑地对答，"我只想加入这个组织，借以了解某位装模作样的巫师。"Afton对他蹙起眉头。

"Riddle，你没法融入这个组织的。"Altair严肃地说，"我们都找黑魔王Grindelwald算账的。而就我对你未来的猜测来看，你完全不会想去毁灭…一个黑魔王。"

Tom对激将无动于衷，反而轻轻一笑。"你真的觉得靠这个…小团体可以毁灭黑魔王？"Afton绷紧了。"这样吧 Altair Afton。"Tom诱惑地低喃着，欲念叫嚣起来，"我来跟你作笔交易。像你刚才说的一样，我手上有一群任我指派的巫师，而你这个对Gellert Grindelwald实行的小小复仇计划需要更多人马。"

听他说着"小小复仇计划"Afton似乎冷下脸来。Tom琢磨着，Altair Afton一介麻瓜是不可能跟黑魔王有什么大的瓜葛的。那人甚至都不在英国。Tom只能猜测Afton是为某位亲人的死复仇。这确实是小事。战争年代，死亡实在稀松平常。但是Afton的复仇计划里Tom能帮则帮，而作为回报他要得到Altair这个人。

"那作为回报呢？"Afton问道。

聪明的孩子……

"是你呀，当然，"Tom的语气好像Altair问了个蠢问题。"也可以加上其他人。"他不确定地看了看Granger，表面上没有透出一丝想法。

"泥巴种，"有人轻声说出了他的想法。

Tom转向这个谜般的Gryffindor，"抱歉你说什么？"

"我是个泥巴种，"Altair这次的口气倒好象Tom才是傻瓜。"你不是反对泥巴种嘛？"

Tom一副难以置信的表情，朝Afton扬了扬眉。"我不明白你在说什么。血统贵贱可无法决定人对社会做出的贡献。"Granger似乎被打动了，但Afton脸上分明是全然的怀疑。"那么"Tom换了个高傲的姿态。"你觉得我们的这笔交易怎么样？"当Afton沉默的时候他压下自己一抹诡笑。屋子里其余人则显然抱支持态度地盯着Afton看。

"带着你的走狗们滚，"Afton厉声道。

"Harry！"Granger责备他，整个屋子瞬间沉默了。

Tom往后靠，显然提起了兴趣。

"别再用那个名字叫我。"Afton高声喊道，脸涨得通红。Granger低了头以示歉意。还是说她怕看他的眼睛呢？Afton踱着步显然很激愤，同时又感到耻辱，手指不安地伸入口袋取出眼镜。"各位要是想签他的卖身契，请自便。我不拦着。"男孩重新架上眼镜走出屋子。

"Afton，只有你们五个人无论如何也打不过他的。"Tom想要留住自己的猎物，可男孩仅仅一滞，却不肯转身回来。

"你根本不知道我在计划着什么，Riddle。你自以为懂我，可在我看来你完全不懂。别再来找我，也别开什么条件了。"说完，男孩走出去，留下满屋的沉默。

Tom完全不理解Altair，或者说得更确切些，Harry在讲什么。或许那个男孩高估他了，Tom对他一无所知，也从不自以为懂他。他确实猜测这个瘦小的巫师是个泥巴种，是小团体的领袖，是Gryffindor，可能是个读心者，对黑魔王抱有小小的报复执念。并且此人掩藏起来的某些东西非常有趣。

"他在信任人方面有点障碍"Lovegood第一次开口，声音也像在做梦一般。"别对他的反应那么惊讶。"

"或许是我们太轻信了。"Brendan Cohr起身，"Altair跟我们警告过他的，可我们却全部臣服在他脚下了。"

"那个'他'还站在这间屋子里呐，"Tom对高个子的Gryffindor冷笑。"并且我想说的是，我还有个备用方案。我助你们打败Grindelwald，作为回报我要Afton接纳我。"其实，这两个所谓方案的目的都是一样的。或许多朝这方面想想倒更有可能想出接近那个可恶Gryffindor的法子。

Cohr作势要反对，可Phenner出人意料地截断了他的话头。"你别以为你是他的恋人 我们就得跟着你一起怀疑Tom。"Cohr冲那个五年级Slytherin摇摇头，板起脸跟在Altair身后离开了。

"很奇妙啊。"Tom点评道，"原来Afton在跟Cohr交往？"这是个非常八卦的话题，他以前从未经意过，现在却颇有兴趣。

Zachariah Phenner嘲笑道，"应该说Cohr在跟Altair交往。两人里Altair比较强势，没有他在身边Cohr就是条迷路的小狗。"Tom听了冷笑起来，对Cohr的行为感到厌恶。真是小鸟依人呀。爱让人变成这样。爱毁了人。人变得不会独立思考。着实可悲。不过，听说Altair是强势的那个还真让他微微好奇。

Tom走出阴影坐到刚才Cohr空出来的扶手椅上。"他的名字叫Harry？"从那三名巫师身上要尽可能多的榨取信息。Zachariah最容易撬开口，他还崇拜着Tom呢。"为什么只有Harry一个人装傻瓜，你们其他人都不伪装呢？"

"就像Luna说的，Ha——呃——Altair绝不轻信，比起聚光灯下的生活他宁可选择阴影。"Granger盯着Altair离去的门开口道，"而且，他觉得有必要掩藏起真正的自己，来保护自己和身边的人。"

"他很复杂，我们没人能弄懂他。"Luna Lovegood补了句。她的灰眼睛在天花板上失去了焦距，Tom为此微微冷笑。"保密的状态，尤其是情绪的封锁让他安心。"

"今晚他似乎没有封锁自己的情绪嘛，"Tom拖着调，脑海里回想着那对明亮的碧眼。

"好吧，他不怎么喜欢你。"Phenner试探性地朝Tom边上的座位走去。"就是因为他怀疑你可能成为下一个黑魔王。"

你这个傻瓜，不是"可能"。但是Altair怎么知道这件事就值得深究了。莫非那男孩听见某个追随者叫他"主人"，然后开始怀疑，再加上他身在Slytherin，就可能成为黑魔王。

无论如何，Afton此人浑身是谜，让Tom觉得恼火。

Tom狡黠地咧嘴一笑。"黑魔王？还真叫我受宠若惊呀。"Granger冲他略笑了笑表示同意，可她一双眼睛还在搜索撒谎的迹象。"除了一般的理由，他为什么就那么恨黑魔王呢?虽然Afton说你们三个都跟Gellert有私人恩怨，你们却没避开我。"

"是因为他那段往事呀。因为他的——"

"我觉得未经他本人许可我们不能擅自谈论他的过去。"Luna低头看着Phenner。Tom估计得没错，自己确实能从Zachariah嘴里套出任何话来。"Altair绝非常人，Tom Riddle。我希望你明白自己在涉足什么。他会改变你，你也会改变他。但重要的是，你们会互相治愈。"

"你又是谁？预言家么？"Tom谨慎地瞥她一眼。

Luna仅仅朦胧一笑。"呃，"Zachariah揉着脖子试探地说，"你刚才说的条件，帮我们打败Gellert Grindelwald……如果Altair不同意，你也会帮我们吗？"Tom冷冷地看他一眼。

"只有他点头我才会帮。"他抿紧了嘴。"但是，或许我可以一直同你们聚会直到他同意为止。"

"我们可以说服他的。"Granger皱起眉头。"Cohr或许可以说服他。大家一起。"她顿了顿，不确定地看看Tom。"我可以问一句吗Tom，你为什么要Altair作你的……同盟？我是说，他这一辈子都藏在面具之下，我肯定他没有做什么引人注目的事情。毕竟，整整六年你都没注意到他。可为什么你现在又来了呢？"

Tom朝她笑笑，想要她化掉。"我就是看见他了，临近宵禁的时候在图书馆那里，我看见了真正的他。很让人感兴趣，他的某些事我必须得知道。之前你一定也感到过那种强烈的好奇心。"

"我只有对书和学术话题感到过那种好奇，但对人还没有过。"Granger答道，Tom只好顺着她的意停下这个话头。

他恨这帮子人。所有这些人。Granger极力想变得无所不知，却只让人觉得不胜其烦。况且她又是个泥巴种。她身边坐着的那个金发的智商估计跟她身下那张桌子没两样。她头脑不正常，匪夷所思。Zachariah Phenner就跟Tom相处的Slytherin一样，想要表现得聪明博识而强大……想要Tom对他们刮目相看。他们想要被人看做重要人物，为别人五分钟的注目他们简直会不惜任何代价。

而Brendan Cohr，就是个该死的骑手。就算他魔咒学得好，也不过是个笨蛋。而且他在两人的关系里居然是受制的一方。Tom心下冷笑。想象人高马大的Cohr跪在一个身量不足三四年级女生的瘦弱男生前面。实在……不是什么赏心悦目的画面。

然后就是Altair Harry Afton了。他恨这个男孩这么该死地自我封闭。没理由要掩藏到这个地步吧。到底什么事竟可以让他带上那样的面具？

可你跟他一样。你就像他一样。Tom也带着面具。他扮作干净利落的巫师，混迹于强者和年长者之中，有信任障碍。只是——他从不信任任何人，而这个Gryffindor却显然信任自己的团队。

或许这就是为什么他恨这个男孩。因为只有Tom才有权利与人周旋，只有Tom有需要掩饰的东西。

从来没有人像这个瘦弱的男生一般深入他的内心，同时也激怒他到这般地步。

Tom清清嗓子，又是一副得体大方的样子。他起身，袍子优雅地荡下来。"很高兴今晚见到你们。希望以后能跟大家相熟，并且真的希望你们能说服……Altair。"他冲他们一笑，就好像对教授一样。末了又为了好玩儿，故意多看了Granger两眼，她绷紧了紧张兮兮的样子着实有趣。

泥巴种。

"我今晚会跟他说的，Tom。"Phenner急忙起身。Tom有种想要伸手像拍乖狗狗一样拍他的冲动。Phenner这样很讨厌，就好像他那些争宠的追随者一样。虽然可悲倒也有趣。

Tom走近了这个五年级的Slytherin，呼吸轻柔地喷在他脸上。Phenner似乎连双膝都打颤了，却还兀自硬撑着昂起下巴。"那我们一起去Gryffindor寝室吧？"他将手拍在这个Slytherin的肩膀上，半推着把他带走了。"晚安，女士们。"脸上是一贯的完美笑容。

一旦达到目的，伪装就变得让他厌倦起来。只要为他的事业招募到那些巫师，他就能随心所欲地对待所有的教授和泥巴种。慢慢折磨后置之不理。他们不配他分心。而自己身边这个Slytherin也一样。

门在身后关上，漆黑的走廊平息着他的焦躁。他又一次思索为什么要自找麻烦。

啊，对了，是为了Altair Afton。

可是…到底为什么呢？如果单纯只是为了追逐的快感，为什么不去找Weasley们呢？

因为他们什么也没有藏。比起Harry的神秘莫测，他们光明正大一目了然。

他对自己板起脸来，垂下放在Phenner肩膀上的手向前走去。"真是谢谢你今晚带我来。"是时候恭维一下了，无论Tom说什么身边这男孩都会照单全收的。"如果你能再帮我一个忙…我会非常感激的。"

Phenner站直身子，在幽暗的长廊里闪着眼睛。"随时效劳。"

Tom掂量着他的热情。当Tom早先第一次接近他的时候，他害怕Altair Afton对他带Tom来的反应。后来，Zachariah似乎跟Tom热络了，他以为Tom可以在Afton面前庇护他。这样一来，Zachariah跟Tom说话或者表达敬意都不会不安。

"尽你所能让Afton揭下那张骇人的面具，好吗？"

Zachariah咬着嘴，点点头。"我就知道是这事。明天……明天他会有变化的。"他似乎在跟自己做着思想斗争。Tom才不在意呢。他只是在这男生的肩上捏了捏，表现得很信任。

----------------------GIL--------------------

他优雅地搁下羽毛笔，双手交握，轻轻吸一口气。变形术考试结束了，明天就是他在Hogwarts六年级的最后一天了。Tom结了所有的测验，应该是——如果不是肯定的话——全优。

昨晚没怎么睡好。他没有像平常一样梦见各种黑魔法咒语或者仪式，他一反常态地躺在那里盯着上方的床帐，脑子里想的那档子该死的麻烦事。当他发觉自己其实在纠结着那个Gryffindor的事儿时，他一下子强迫自己打住。不该想这许多的，一切都会如他所愿。

而现在，他纠结的焦点正坐在教室另一端的Gryffindor那边呢。只剩一点儿学生还留在变形术教室里考试。而Tom则是花这些时间来监视Altair。那个男生缩在桌子上，脏兮兮的眼镜上双眉紧蹙，领带打得松松垮垮，整个人不修边幅。

Tom对此人的思路非常之好奇。

Zachariah Phenner打包票会卸下Afton的伪装。鉴于那个男生想要让Tom刮目相看，估计马上就有好戏要上演了。

就在这时，Afton跌跌撞撞地跨出座位，墨迹斑斑的手指抓起自己的羊皮纸，他朝Dumbledore的讲台走去，将自己的卷子叠在其他试卷上。Tom手掌撑起下巴，窥视着那两人细微的——几乎是不着痕迹的——交流。在常人看来，不过是Dumbledore对任何学生一视同仁的微笑，可Tom一双犀利眼睛可非比常人。

Dumbledore那傻瓜，是朝Afton宠爱地一笑。叫人意外的是，那个Gryffindor竟也略略回了一笑。Tom悠悠地眨眨眼，以前倒从没见他笑过呢。

等两人的对视比必要的久了那么一些，Afton这才缓缓转过身去又笨手笨脚地走开。那位副校长一直看着男生，眼里写着关爱。

有意思……或许……或许这两人关系匪浅呢。这也解释了为什么Afton会对Tom莫名地不喜。可能那男孩甚至不是个读心者，只是Dumbledore影响了他自己对Tom的看法。那老家伙从他踏进Hogwarts以来就时时监视着他了。

如果真是这样，那可是个大转机。

如果真是这样，Afton或许还有点神秘，却不值得挖掘了。他只会是Dumbledore的小狗，完全没有自我。Tom也不会想在那样毫无思想可言的巫师身上浪费时间。那样的Gryffindor只会像Tom身边围绕的众多没有自我的顺仆一样，只不过饲主是Dumbledore而非Tom。

Dumbledore的目光离开Afton转向这边。老巫师打量着Tom时微笑变得有那么一丝苦涩的意味。

该是时间离开了，Tom悠扬起身交卷。Dumbledore一言不发，还在考试的学生们一阵充满敬意的沉默。Tom不再想着副校长，他单肩背起包走向走廊。需要打包一下行囊了。这个夏日，再也不要回孤儿院去。不，这个夏日他有自己的计划……

走廊里挤满了人，Tom只好停下来。学生们都聚在一起盯着Tom这些天纠结的那个人。Altair Afton试图穿过人群，可却哪儿也挤不出去。

Tom皱眉。Afton以前从没那么招人注意过。到底怎么——

"小子，那是真的吗？"一个七年级学生顺着鼻梁傲慢地低头问Afton。Tom朝那Ravenclaw眯起眼。那家伙有什么资格用哪种口气朝他的猎物说话？他刚要走过去，那个Ravenclaw接着道。"你是黑魔王Grindelwald的儿子？"

Tom愣在那里。

Afton身边的学生开始窃窃私语。有人惊惶有人愤怒，还有些根本持怀疑态度。Afton本人蹙起眉头，试图维持一贯的障眼法。"抱歉你说什么？"他轻声轻气地说着，听上去柔弱又愚蠢。这跟昨晚Tom听到的截然不同。这语气里没有一丝神采与傲气。

"有谣言说你是Grindelwald的儿子。是真的吗？"

"Craft，你见鬼的开什么玩笑啊？"人群里传来一个深沉的声音。当Cohr排众而出的时候Tom忍下一丝嘲讽。"你居然真的会信？拜托，看看他。我跟他同寝六年，看在Merlin的份上，他还是个muggle血统的呢。"人群里一阵嘻笑。"让我猜猜，是个Slytherin放的谣言吧？"Brendan扬起眉毛。

Afton低头盯着脚尖，在众人的目光下显得局促不安。可这骗不过Tom的，他看见那要紧的牙和紧握的双手……这都说明谣言恰恰是真的。

这个男生，Tom的这个猎物，竟然是黑魔王Gellert Grindelwald的儿子。

见鬼的讽刺透了。Afton想要毁了自己父亲，想要阻止Tom成为黑魔王，他还跟Dumbledore关系匪浅。

这些让Tom兴味顿生。

他从未感到如此强烈的渴望……

眼下这局势，眼前这事实，都成为他接近Afton的新动力。

他要将那男孩染黑。

无论那Gryffindor男孩怎么自我麻痹，家族的魔法流淌不息。父亲是黑暗的，其子也必定黑暗。倘若因为某些因素他成了个白巫师，黑魔法却依然会引诱着他。Afton想要避开，他想要对抗黑魔法的引诱。可能是Dumbledore在劝诱Afton，不让他重蹈覆辙。也可能是两个人共同努力的目标。可黑魔法就像一种毒药，你避开，却依然渴望。Afton或许就是这样。那个男孩渴望黑魔法，却害怕被黑魔法反噬。

Tom的食指拂过下唇，着迷地望着Altair Afton挤出窃笑着的人群。

呀，事情好像突然变得非常有趣了。

只可惜已经入夏……


	4. I Believe in You

**Chapter Four: I Believe in You**

我相信你

* * *

本以为需要来Muggle镇需要变装，却没想到要买新衣服……买那种看起来破破烂烂的新衣服。

他看着自己驻足的街道皱了皱眉。路面肮脏，尘土飞扬。头顶太阳正烈，晴空无云为地面可怜的生灵遮阴。他伸手扯了扯束紧的领口，一身黑色衬衫长裤，只有绿领带松开着，跟Afton在学校时那种乱糟糟的戴法很像。整齐的黑发，有几缕顺着额角垂下。

到这种……这种muggle住的地方来，他实在穿得太过考究了。刚才匆匆扫了眼自己muggle父亲的街区，看似是个相对富裕的地方。但Harry Grindelwald的住处……说得直白点，是贫民区。

这里房屋间距很小，看着又很简陋。屋顶窗户老旧，门庭残破。他们的前院面积很大却蔓延着褐色的杂草。小巷里到处是被遗弃的破烂玩具和器械。

他瞥了眼这个小小的街区，又低头确认自己写下的地址。没错。他也不会笔误，他从不犯错。Gregory Princeton在魔法部巫师档案那边工作，Tom问他要Afton的住址时他很快就给他了。这也是为什么他耐着性子与这些他宁可杀掉的巫师打交道，他们很有用。无论他们有多烦人。

Tom看着在外玩耍的孩子们，折起羊皮纸。他们穿着游泳衣裤，跑过一个洒水装置。有些孩子似乎买不起泳装，便索性穿着自己的衣服跑进去。大概顺便也洗了澡……

他嘲讽地笑着走向记忆中的住址。扬尘的路面弄脏了他的鞋，他却不甚在意。

Afton的家就坐落在那里。表面上看就跟这个街区所有的屋子一样破，但这一间显得比较干净。门前杂草被修剪过了，前院也没有遍地的垃圾。屋子有座木制的玄关，泛着光看起来是新漆过的。

他又调整了下领口，优雅地踏上三阶楼梯来到门前。他不紧张，从不紧张，但他急着想见那个男孩。

他敲了敲门，傲慢地往边上一靠。一位中年女性开了门，看着挺体面，深褐色的头发在颈后盘起，皮肤苍白，眼角略微有些皱纹。这会不会是Gellert曾经的恋人……Harry的生母呢。可话说回来，她跟那个Gryffindor一点也不像。

"有什么需要帮忙的吗？"她对他轻轻微笑。

他清清嗓子，不再靠着门框，朝她迷人地笑笑。"你好，女士。请问，我能否找一下Altair？"她微红了脸，笑得更灿烂了。

"你一定是Brendan Cohr。你的事我经常听说呢。真是个英俊的年轻人。"她的目光上下打量着他，把他让进了门。To听了对她的臆测压下一抹冷笑，Cohr的名字让他厌恶。还没等他指正，他就已经站在小小的家里，门在身后关上了。

屋子里也不比外边凉快多少，但同样的干净。他看见有Altair儿时的照片，咧嘴笑笑，有一张还没长牙。"Altair！"她朝吱吱呀呀的木楼梯上喊。"Brendan来了。"

说完她又看向Tom。"我去倒些柠檬汁，你肯定渴坏了。"她又让他往里屋走走。"随便坐，Altair马上就来。"

"谢谢你，夫人。"Tom微笑着看这个小小的客厅。地板残旧，沙发也好不到哪儿去，他见muggle去了厨房，便犹豫了下在老旧的沙发上坐下来。

Harry Grindelwald就是在这里长大的……

一个残破的家，不施奢华，甚至连muggle喜欢的新发明电视也没有。本以为Afton那样的傲气必定生于富贵。"你来干什么？"一个声音冷冷道。

他转身看向自己的猎物，弯起嘴角，心跳竟似有些加快了。Tom慢慢地研究着Afton的muggle装束，旧裤子加白衬衫，比起袍子倒让瘦小的身量挺拔了些。皮肤微微晒黑，更突显了一对碧眼。竟可以同时显得可悲又可口。Tom满意地哼了一声，傲慢地叠起脚来。

"当然是来见你。"

"Altair，"muggle女人端着一托盘柠檬水回来，责备他道，"我叫你洗干净指甲的。Brendan——"

"妈，他不是Brendan。"Altair显得很尴尬。于是Tom有些嘲弄地看着自己的猎物，尤其是那些手指甲。"他是Riddle，同一个学校。"Afton抱起胳膊，似乎不怎么开心。"你不该请他进来。他会用自己的粘液把整座屋子都裹住的。"

"Altair，"当她对Afton发火时Tom注意到她的的德国口音。所以她并非一直住在英国，甚至或许Afton也不是。Altair说话软声细气，听起来甚至让人觉得他像在开心地低语。

"别见怪，"这个muggle转向Tom，热情地笑笑。"我是Maude，Altair的母亲。很高兴见到你。"她伸手，Tom片刻的犹豫。

Tom灿烂地一笑，跟她握了握手，吻了她的手背。"我也很高兴，夫人。我是Tom Riddle，Altair的同学。就像他刚才介绍的。"Maude笑着在沙发上坐下来，她有些体虚，甚至是孱弱的。当她伸手倒柠檬汁时手微微颤着。

"妈，我来吧。"Altair冲过去，从她颤抖的手上接过。她没有争辩，只是对他慈爱地微笑。Tom一分一毫都看在眼里，似乎Afton的母亲病了。且病得很严重。她抿着嘴，嘴唇有些惨白。她的眼白发黄充血，似乎睡眠不好。

还没等他细究，前门猛地开了，"妈妈！"一个红方的小姑娘冲进屋，满身是泥，在地板上留下一串痕迹。她跟Maude非常像。

"Rue，"Maude皱紧了眉头起身。Altair转头望向小姑娘，似乎被逗乐似地笑笑。"Rue，我跟你说如果你弄脏了衣服该怎么办？"

"妈，我来帮她打理吧。"Altair说着在Tom面前重重放下一杯柠檬汁，邪笑着。Tom回以微笑。他很享受Harry的服务。

"不行，"Maude已经气呼呼地朝小姑娘走去了。"就知道你会宠着她，让她有胆再来一次。"她叹着气把小孩带了出去。"很高兴见到你，Tom。疏于管教真是抱歉。"

"没事，夫人。我也很高兴见到你。"他露齿而笑。

门一关，Altair就转身满脸嘲讽。"你这个该死的冒牌货，骗子。"

"Afton，这么说话真的很伤人啊。"Tom拖着调子，根本不为所动。他伸手去拿那杯柠檬汁，可还没碰到就被抢走了。

"Riddle，自己倒吧。"Afton喝了一大半，居高临下看着Tom。"我再问你一遍，你见鬼的到底来干嘛？"

"Harry，粗话哦。可惜你妈妈不在这儿——"

"闭嘴，Riddle。"Afton轻声说着，摘下眼镜。Tom听到那种口气眯起眼来。"不许再叫我Harry，绝对不许。"瘦小的男孩靠在较远的沙发上打量着Tom。"你来干什么？"

Tom的眼神不再那么毒辣，讽笑也收了起来。眼前这男孩在尴尬。因为Tom看到了他的私人空间，他破败的家。Tom窥探到了他的脆弱一面所以他觉得羞辱。"说实话，我很无趣。所以我想自己或许可以留一会儿寻找些乐趣。"

"真的？"碧绿的眼睛看透了他。Tom加强自己的思维防御，迎上对视。他知道Afton如果尝试，可以轻易突破自己的思维防线。与一个天生的读心者为敌很危险。"你这个暑假跟谁在一起？显然没去孤儿院嘛。"即使Afton知道他住在孤儿院，他没有打断Afton。

"我住在Issac Malfoy那里。"

"Issac Malfoy。"Afton慢慢地念出那个名字，显然正搜寻着在Hogwarts时的记忆。瘦小的男孩忽然邪笑着。"啊 对的，那个漂亮的金发。"

Tom站起身来，对这个评价感到恼火。"你该死的只想着那档子事吗，Afton？"

绿眼睛眯起来。"那你想我说什么，Riddle？我偏好金发呀。"他哼了声，背对Tom。"现在你成功地窥探到我的家庭生活了，可以走了吧。你也看到了，我们家没有Malfoy豪宅那样的螺旋楼梯和黄金喷泉。在这里你也找不到Malfoy家该死的浴室里那么多乐趣。"

还没等Afton走出房门，Tom就猛地伸手挡住了他逃开的路。他又伸手格在Afton另一边，把他桎梏在那里。碧眼微微讶然地转向他。"别那么自谦，Harry。我来这里就是因为你让我觉得很有乐趣。"将Harry Grindelwald桎梏在自己的双臂间，亲近的距离竟让他的脉搏微微加快。

"纠正一下，Tom，你来这里只是为了管我的闲事，想要窥探我的隐私。你不会得逞的。"

男孩深深叹了口气，变了个神色。"Maude是我的母亲，Rue是我的妹妹。而Carl是我父亲。"他勉强够着Tom的肩膀。"我是个泥巴种，学业平平，魔法又差。我在Hogwarts只有四个伙伴。他们跟我一样孤单，所以我们一起幻想打败Grindelwald，幻想变成英雄。只有那样……人们才会开始注意我们。我也不是天生的读心者。我只是善于观察。戴着眼镜我才能看书，我的家庭一贫如洗，很难支付的起别的东西了。"

"你以为我会信你？"Tom瞪着他，体内某些情绪开始显露。

"抱歉，"Afton继续道，"我没料到你会信到这个程度。"

"你在说什么？"

瘦小的男孩深吸一口气，一副确实慌张的样子。"Hermione, Zachariah, Luna,和Brendan……我们都想引起你的注意。只是像游戏一样为了好玩儿。我们知道你在Hogwarts有多风光，所以觉得跟你玩可以打发好一段时间。"Tom深吸一口气，手臂松了开来。

"你骗人。"他危险地嘶声说。

"不，Tom，我没有。"Afton不安着。"我真的不是Grindelwald的儿子。Zachariah散布那些谣言只因为他知道你会留心的。我们料得不错。在火车上，也只是另一出戏。我们觉得跟你玩很好玩儿，能让大名鼎鼎的Tom Riddle注意到我们。可我没想到你会当真到这个程度。也没想到你会在夏天找到我这儿来……本来只是想在Hogwarts找些乐趣的。"

Tom闪着眼睛后退。"我才不信你。"

碧眼显得难过而害怕。"我一直很喜欢演戏，Tom。这就是真正的我。我走路既不会绊倒，也不会优雅自如。我既不骄傲，也不自卑。我只是跟你玩了个恶劣的游戏，真的真的很对不起。"

一片死寂在两人间蔓延开来，Tom咧嘴笑了。"勇气可嘉，想让我相信这是场可悲的作秀。但我不会信的。"

Afton审视着他。"我们一家从德国搬来。本来在那里住了十年了，六年前，Grindelwald袭击了我们的镇子。"他缓缓地推开Tom，走到桌边。灵巧的手指捧起一架相框给Tom看。"我父亲在袭击中被杀害。大约在那时，我收到了Hogwarts的入学通知。我本来要去Durmstrang，但他们对muggle血统的非常苛刻。Dumbledore来接走了我们家幸存的人，我们就搬到了这儿，刚好赶上Hogwarts开学。"

Tom低头看那相片，诧异于上面那位黑发碧眼的男子。他长得跟Afton并不很像，但也略有些相似处。他的碧眼没有那么绿，但头发却是一般乌黑。

他拿着相框，低头看了好一会儿。心里有种……被背叛，被玩弄的感觉……还从没有人可以玩得过他。

可这些全都说得通。这一家muggle都来自德国，就跟他猜想的一样。Dumbledore对Afton特殊相待是因为这一家是由他带来英国。至于其余都是演给他看的。

Tom怒火中烧，相框被扔得老远摔碎了。当他走近Afton时满眼赤红。"你这混蛋，"他威胁道，"要玩，选错人了。"

"我知道，"Afton低声嘀咕着不敢看他的眼睛。"所以我才决定趁早告诉你也免去日后种种。"

Tom俯视着可怜兮兮的巫师，转身离去。他本可以对这个泥巴种小惩大戒，可他愤怒得甚至不能正确地施咒。或许一失手便会要了这Gryffindor的命。

他敛了敛怒火站直身子走出房屋。甚至懒得再看向他道再见的Maude一眼。

----------------GIL-------------------

碧眼看着黑色的身影离开。

这是为了大家好。

他的目光勾勒着Riddle的身形，讨厌他穿那身正式昂贵的衣服怎么就显得那么风神俊逸。那Slytherin眉目分明，相貌堂堂。虽然他不怎么偏好黑发，Riddle倒也算入得了他的眼。

看着Riddle移形离开后他冷冷一笑拉上百叶窗。他夏天的乐趣来了，他却要亲自扼断。Riddle太专注，太入神。刚才Altair看到Riddle坐在他的客厅里时，他承认自己被吓了一跳，甚至称得上恐慌。他知道那位Slytherin的继承人危险而强大，无论想跟他有什么瓜葛还是跟他耍诡计都得三思而行……Altair不知道自己那场独角戏可以瞒他多久。

在那之前，他们两人都是安全的。

都怪该死的Phenner，一开始让Zachariah入队Altair就有些顾虑。他从那Slytherin身上可以看见对Riddle的强烈仰慕，那时他就知道，此人帮Riddle打入他们团队内部只是时间问题。可Altair还是信了他。所以他才到了今天这个地步。一个崛起的黑魔王千方百计地拉拢他。事情不该这样的。

Altair喜欢Riddle在身边，这却毋庸置疑。他也被那男生吸引，狠狠地，义无反顾地吸引，几乎跟自己对Riddle的吸引一样强烈。可这事儿不会有好结局的。Albus Dumbledore整整对Altair警告了Tom Riddle六年。那男生高傲又危险，心有城府 胸壑万千。确实，Altair不否认其中任何一条，但舍身犯险让他兴奋不已。Riddle是他可以与之辩论，与之博弈的人。Altair在慢慢厌倦委身于面具之下，同时渴望着回归真我的那一天。而Riddle恰恰让他尝到了释放自我的甜头。

可这些都得停止。

他欠Dumbledore的太多，他为他救下养母一家，又向Altair坦陈了自己与Gellert Grindelwald以往的种种。Albus无所保留，Altair知道这两人在少年时就相见倾心。但Gellert始终是Altair不愿想的隐痛。

他抽出一根烟点上，深吸了一口。

"Altair，我跟你说吸烟什么来着？"他母亲在另一间屋子里喊了起来，Altair可怜巴巴地哀叹一声，母命难违呀，养母对自己这种约束力真是讨厌。甚至连那位崛起的魔王也没法这样压制他。

-------------------------GIL-----------------

找不到任何有关Grindelwald的东西。

丝毫也没有。

就犹如书店店主说的那样，魔王仿佛真的凭空崛起。Tom揉了揉鼻梁骨，心烦意乱。"主人，有麻烦了吗？"门口传来问询。Nagini抬起头轻轻地朝搅了她清梦的人嘶声。

"不，"Tom看着Issac Malfoy。回想起之前Afton说的关于金发的那句话。他如何地偏爱金发。真是混蛋。Issac没有任何特别的地方。诚然，他确实继承了每个Malfoy都有的冷漠，但没有什么可以吸引人的。

Issac微微躬身准备离开，Tom想要清净，他正在Malfoy家的图书馆里寻觅着每一支纯血统的族系。"没错，"他忽然说道。Issac顿住了，转过身挑起眉毛看他。"你们家族很古老，Malfoy，你应该知道每个纯血统的家族吧？"

"那当然，"Issac好像被冒犯了一样回答。

"那对于Grindelwald你知道多少？"Issac眨着眼，皱起眉。

"我无意冒犯，主人，可是恕我直言可以吗？"Tom压下烦躁的叹气，示意Malfoy继续。金发略略点头，手指拂过自己昂贵的长袍。"我发觉您最近一直挂在嘴边的就是Grindelwald家族和那个泥巴种男孩。您似乎太入迷了。我只是……或许等您为事业招募到了足够的人马再考虑那个Grindelwald家的男孩也不迟。您可以招募一心追随您的人，而不是在那个……小东西身上浪费时间。"

Tom双手撑在面前的桌子上看着金发的男孩。"说出来好些了吗，Issac？"他轻声道，"你觉得自己见解高妙？"

Issac退缩了，低下脑袋。"Grindelwald……他们是纯血统，但不怎么出名。他们一族喜欢保护自己的秘密，从不炫耀力量和财富，反而喜欢默默无闻。他们本来不姓Grindelwald，而是Davage的一脉。"

"Davage？"Tom低喃着，记得听过这名字。"黑魔王Davage一脉？"

"就是这个，也只此一家，"Issac道，"他算不上是最邪恶的魔王，但却依然强大，憎恨muggle。跟Gellert很像。Gellert以前就读Durmstrang，后来因为滥用黑魔法被开除了。风闻他沉溺其中，走火入魔了。他跟你一样憎恨muggle，会不惜一切代价压制他们。当然，在英国境内他不敢放肆。"

"为什么？"他隐隐已经知道了答案。

"是因为Dumbledore。传闻说他很怕这位巫师，因此不会涉足他的国度。"Issac弯起了嘴角。"我们纯血统里也有谣传说，他们曾经是恋人。但这个到底无凭无据，所以我们只是内部说说就好。传播毫无价值的谣言可不怎么受待见呀。"

"有意思，"他闪着眼道。

无论上个礼拜Afton表现得多么有说服力，Tom觉得自己都不会相信他。在Tom跨出那栋残破的房子后的几个小时里，他确实怒火中烧。Rosier成了他折磨的对象，为自己的放肆付出了代价。可事实上，Rosier只是对Afton怒火的宣泄对象。

Altair Afton本是他最在意的挑战。一想到这可能只是一场骗局，他就觉得心神俱疲。他觉得自己在失去了那个谜的时候也失去了动力和逻辑。可后来，他开始拒绝相信。

"我肯定他是在六年级时被开除的……"Issac紧皱眉头，看着一只尘封的橱柜。他慢慢地踱过去用魔杖轻敲锁着的樱桃木橱门。"从1898到1899年，Durmstrang，Gellert Grindelwald。"木门微微颤了颤，猛地打开了。

Tom打量着这个物什，似乎是档案柜。

他靠着桌子看Issac抽出两件东西。一份久远到发脆的预言家日报，和一张大小适中的照片。"我们家族留存了魔法界发展的信息。多年的档案可以一直追溯到十五世纪。您很幸运，主人，我们这里可以找到两份他早年时候的档案。"

Issac将那份预言家日报递给他，Tom低头看着这羊皮纸。Gellert的名字没有出现，满纸都谈论着遥远东欧国度的政治。翻过几页，他看到一篇豆腐干大小的文章上配了张很小的照片。标题说Durmstrang学生因为滥用黑魔法被开除。文章寥寥几笔了事，显然对Durmstrang学院或者Gellert都没有详细报道。

他凝视着小小的图片，实在看不真切。图片是彩色的，他唯一可以辨认的细节就是绿眼金发。但那双眼睛并不像Afton的一样夺目。

"这张照片更清楚，主人，是他在Durmstrang的班级。"Tom放下报纸，俯身研究1898年拍的照片。他用了一会儿才在一班岁数相当的学生中找出那个男孩。Durmstrang的学生脸上是不笑的，他们看起来也不开心。第二排最边上站着一个高高瘦瘦的金发男孩。

他抽出魔杖勾勒着照片上Gellert那部分，神奇地放大了。"是你呀。"当眼前呈现的俨然是又一个Harry时，他满意地低声说道。他们父子俩惊人地相似，只除了身形和头发。他们眼里有一个模子里刻出来的嘲讽，有一样的力量，Gellert嘴角的一抹冷笑跟那天Harry在火车上那抹也别无二致。

"他很英俊，"Issac指出。

Tom眯起眼睛看Issac。那男孩一直盯着Gellert，"Malfoy，难道你一定每次都得被荷尔蒙牵着走么？"他鄙夷地朝金发男孩冷笑。

Tom挥挥魔杖，照片缩小到正常大小。

这个该死的金发。

这些该死的金发。

他又凝视着Durmstrang的那个班级。"我能带走这张吗？"他知道答案，何必问呢。恍惚间似乎听见了Issac结结巴巴地说可以，但他正专注地研究那张照片。前排的一个女生引起了他的注意。那是个娇小的身形。乌黑直发长达腰际，配上细细的颈子似乎都显得太沉。她看起来却好像是这班学生里最无情的一个。

Tom似乎又感到了类似兴奋地感觉，将魔杖伸向她，像之前一样放大。

她在对着他皱眉。由于是黑白照，看不出她的眼睛什么颜色，但能看出那种深重的阴影。她有精灵般的五官，分明而高贵。鼻子小巧精致，跟Afton的一模一样。

"这是谁？"他喃喃自语。瞥了眼名字，魔杖指向Arietta Singer。

"Arietta Singer,"Issac低声重复着皱眉，"主人，我不知道是谁。"

他抽走魔杖，脸上扬起一抹恶劣的笑。"Harry……"他大声说，"Harry这个名字最初的含义是什么呢？"

"一家之主，"Issac迟疑地回答。

Tom嗯着，咧开嘴笑了。"那Arietta又是什么意思呢？"

"一家之主，"Issac皱眉。"我不明白，主人，这有联系吗？谁是Harry？"

Tom轻声笑着，眼里闪过光彩，"我也正想知道呐，Issac。"


	5. Don’t Be Afraid

Chapter Five: Don't Be Afraid

不要害怕

* * *

"见鬼的！"

哎呀，这声音还真是赏心悦耳呀……

Tom残忍地咧嘴笑看Afton连滚带爬逃出院子。"Tom，他的气味非常诱人……"Nagini满足地嘶声道。Afton喘着粗气跌坐在地上，对逶迤而来的Nagini圆睁着一双大眼。"闻起来可比围在你身边的其他那些傻瓜好多了……"Nagini昂起脖子，颈冠大张，饥渴地盯着Afton。

"我打赌他是的。"Tom欣然应道，朝跌坐在地的Gryffindor迈去。

他受用地看着碧眼恐惧地瞪大了。

"你那样捧他，他也该变得诱人了。"Nagini探着蛇信品尝空气中的气息。"你总是将他挂在嘴边。"Tom只是冷冷得笑着。"不过我明白你为什么想要这个幼崽作为配偶。他很漂亮，闻起来也不错。"

Tom懒得纠正蛇的思路。反正她也不会听他的。

"Riddle！"Afton大喊，翠绿的眼睛向Tom危险地眯了起来。"就知道是你干的好事！"Tom悠悠然倚在树上，饶有兴致地观赏眼前一幕。

Afton起身想要保留些形象，瘦小的巫师攥紧拳头面向Tom。"你这该死的混蛋！"他刚准备靠近Tom，Nagini就戏谑地嘶声。Tom知道这只是Nagini在逗弄男孩，但他知道对于男孩而言，Nagini的嘶声就好像威胁一样。他压下一抹恶劣的笑意，恨恨地瞪着Afton，表明自己不是来说笑的。他是来报复的。

Nagini也笑着嘶声缓缓滑向Afton。Gryffindor僵住了身子，由Tom小心翼翼地转向Nagini。"Riddle……"Afton迟疑地挪动着身子，显然身上没带魔杖。"叫你该死的宠物退下。"

"你对我撒谎了，"Tom低语，面上却是不动声色。"你是Gellert的儿子。"

Afton愤怒地咬着牙。"你这个混蛋——"

"Nagini，跟他玩玩吧。"Tom蛇语道，他凝视着Afton，渴望将其纳入囊中。

Nagini如离弦之箭一般扑去，Afton大喊着想要躲开眼镜蛇。自Tom买下她来已经过去了三个月，蛇身长了不少。她比Afton要庞大许多，所以才能轻易缠住Afton的脚踝，猛拽在地。

瘦小的巫师狠狠地摔在地上，当蛇身攀缠上来时他恐惧地喘着粗气。"嗯，真不错……"Nagini嘟囔着，喜爱地蹭着Afton的脖子。

"承认撒谎了吗？"Tom推开树干走向被紧缚着的Harry Grindelwald。"你承认你之前也只是在演戏吗？"

"承认！"Afton恶声道，想要逞强，可Nagini的信子在他眼睛边探着时他汗涔涔的一张脸惨白了。"该死的，Riddle，我都承认了！把它弄走！弄走！"

Tom禁不住轻声笑起来，被逗乐了。"谁会晓得，原来你这么怕蛇呢？"

绿眼睛泛着光。"Riddle，每个人都怕蛇。只要不会蛇语的都会怕蛇。"他可爱的牙齿咬紧了，显得焦躁而气愤。Nagini缠着Harry的瘦小身躯，收紧了钳制。

"我可并不同意你这个说法，Afton。"Tom嘀咕着却没让Nagini松开。"比起其他生物，很多Slytherin更偏爱蛇。"

"那是因为他们是该死的Slytherin。谁不知道Slytherin夜夜与蛇同眠。"

"哦？是这样吗？"Tom又轻笑着，目光顿在Afton烦躁的脸上。"谁先传的谣言？Hufflepuff那帮傻瓜？"

"不是，"Afton抽了口冷气，恐惧地战栗起来。Tom觉得眼前这幕真是最赏心悦目的景象了。"Gryffindor的逻辑。"

"Nagini，放他走，他真的怕你了。"Nagini不甘地又在Harry身上吐了吐信子，终于滑开了。她攀上Tom的手臂隐秘在衣物之间。Afton坐起身，对蛇凭空消失眨了眨眼。Tom邪笑着拉起袖子，露出他胳膊上的蛇形图纹。"一个很有用的咒语，便于随身携带她，是不是？"

男孩深深吸了口气，瞥Tom一眼。"Riddle，三周不见了，你还回来干什么？"

不远处，邻家小孩跑过街区的嬉闹声充斥着湿热的空气。

地上的草还是同往日一般枯黄，可Tom望向那片Afton准备进去的院子。黑色的土质显得湿润，上面开的花朵也开得斑斓。Afton一家碎了的窗户下那片小园子里找不到一棵杂草。那儿开的几乎都是百合花。"你喜欢园艺啊，Afton？"Tom拖着调子，留意到Afton满是泥垢的手指。

Altair看看自己脏兮兮的手指，在旧裤子上擦了擦。"不，"他轻声说着，望向生机勃勃的花园。"我母亲喜欢花。以前在德国她一直种的，病了之后就没法继续。所以我帮她照管着。"他耸了耸肩。

Tom沉默了。男孩柔声细气，这么软的口气还是他头一回听到。Tom觉得这似乎跟Afton养母的病有关。他肯定她已经病入膏肓，但Afton与自己依然冷战，不能操之过急。等掌控了这个Gryffindor再将他带走，之后再弄清Harry生母的那些谜团。

"你这次来又想干什么？你叫你家宠物松开的时候似乎你告诉我的答案也从我脑袋里一起溜走了."碧眼冷冷地转向他。

Tom笑笑。"你别想摆脱我。什么生身父母，这么拙劣的谎言。"

黑色的眉毛扬起来。"你是说那个让你在我家客厅爆发的谎言？那个拙劣到让你总算三个礼拜不来烦我的谎言？"Afton在喉咙里嘲讽一声，Tom看着他的喉结上下。"我也觉得这谎说得有失水准，本来想让你一辈子别来烦我的。"

Tom向那个瘦小身影走去，略略一笑。"有趣。"

"我本来也这么觉得。"男孩讽刺地笑着，可很快笑意就收了起来，"虽然我很享受你在身边……好吧应该这么说……虽然我很讨厌你在身边，Riddle，但这不能再继续下去了。我们不能再……在一起了。"

总算着了点边。

"为什么呢？"

Afton对他皱眉。"别犯傻，Riddle。该死的时局当前，我们根本是立场对立的截然不同的巫师。"他退后一步。"我懂你的心思。我没打算装不懂。你有我一丝一毫也不想沾上的野心。你对未来的规划会逼我站到另一条战线上。"

"真是莽断的臆测，Harry。"Tom指出。"你不尝试又怎么敢说自己不会变得黑暗？"

"我是白巫师。"Afton气愤地喝道。"不论谁是我父亲，我都见鬼的一定是白巫师。痴迷黑魔法的后果有多危险我心里一清二楚。"

Tom抿着嘴嘲讽地扬眉。"那又是谁给你解释那些后果的？Dumbledore？"

"没错。我跟你说实话，Riddle，Dumbledore教授和我彼此非常熟悉。他就像我的父亲一样。他跟我说了Gellert的许多事，告诉我黑魔法怎样让他扭曲沉迷。我……我父亲现在完全疯了。"

Tom鄙夷地大声笑道，"Dumbledore对你来说真的是个父亲一般的存在吗，Harry？"他欣然地继续，"你跟你父亲长得惊人相似。我听说，Albus Dumbledore和Gellert Grindelwald曾经是恋人。你怎么知道Dumbledore照管你，一个自己情人的儿子，就没存什么不良居心？你怎么知道他没有操纵你？"

碧眼闪过一丝光，纤细的手伸过来纠紧了Tom的领子。Tom被迫弯了腰，与Gryffindor鼻眼相对。"你是个变态，Riddle。Albus是我视作父亲的人。他目睹了我亲生父亲走上一条不归路，所以发誓决不让我重蹈覆辙。"Afton纤细的手指松开他，转身而去，不再搭理他。

"那你母亲呢？"Tom追问道，"她去世了？还是Dumbledore也将你与她隔离开来了？"

窄窄的肩膀猛地僵直了，几乎让这个男孩显得高了那么一些。Afton慢慢地转过身来面对Tom。Tom第一次退却了，在凌厉的目光下稍稍后退一步。他的脑袋因为读心者的凝视而微微刺痛着，Tom架起思维防御，站稳了聚合起魔法作为保护。

"不许提那个贱人。听到了吗，Riddle？你什么也不知道，别不懂装懂。"男孩的脸由于怒气显得通红。"回去找那些会舔你靴子的仆人吧，Riddle。我才不会向你屈服呢，别浪费时间了。"

说完，Harry Grindelwald冲进了自己破旧的家，留下Tom一个人苦苦思索着该死的到底发生了什么。

----------------------GIL--------------------

鬼才放弃呢。

这就是为什么他现在，在这儿，跟这个……muggle小朋友来回抛皮球玩儿。（译注：魔王本来想说泥巴种的，最后还是憋住改了口。话说这个场景让我相信萌和雷只有一线之隔…魔王大您太可爱了 囧。）万一被随便什么人看到，他就完蛋了。他面无表情，但愿那位小朋友没被自己的脸色吓到。他相信如果自己没故意装作面无表情，现在一定狠狠瞪着她，琢磨着慢慢折磨死她的手段。而那样的话，无疑会吓到小朋友的。

可这位小朋友是他在Afton家里见到的。她叫Rue Afton。当Tom漏了一个球的时候小姑娘咧开掉了一颗牙的嘴朝他咯咯笑起来。他故作淡定地走过去拾起皮球。他走得趾高气昂，好像没有碰到他的手指是球的错一样。

他弯身捡球，顺便瞥了眼Afton家的木玄关。Altair就在那儿靠着栏杆，手里夹着一根点燃的烟。他远远地也能看清那对清亮的碧眼。Harry悠悠然咧嘴一笑，抬手吸了口烟。

"你简直是个奇迹。"他大声朝Tom喊道，烟在空气里袅袅绕绕。

"要一起玩吗？"Merlin，拜托……拜托把这个小muggle带走吧。

"不。"Afton大笑起来。"Rue很会让你精疲力竭嘛。你今天或许就没那么烦人了。"

他纠紧了球，冷笑地看着男孩。转向红发的小姑娘，她好象还不到六岁。他把球抛过去。"我累了。"

她皱着眉，蓝眼睛暗沉下来。"你才玩了差不多五分钟！"

"太长了，"他嘀咕着走近Afton。"我们走吧。"他犀利地看了眼Gryffindor。Afton递给他一根烟，Tom想了想，还是接过来，倾身让Afton点上。

"来吧，Riddle……"Afton带着Tom离开了玄关和烦人的红发小姑娘。当确定Afton背过身去的时候，Tom试着慢慢吸了口烟，浊气立时充满了他的肺，他咳嗽起来。

"Riddle，居然不会吸烟呀。"Afton大笑，Tom瞪眼。

"吸烟不过是种该死的muggle陋习，"Tom回嘴，又吸了一口。这次他没有咳嗽，烟让他定下了心。倒不是说他很紧张……

"你还真是不依不饶啊，"Afton带着他走到街区的边缘。"你想学读心术，还要我当同盟。还有什么要求没提吗？"

Tom跟上瘦小巫师的步伐，他不想当"被带领"的那个。他才是该去领导别人的人。从来都是。"你可以进入我的思想。"指责的同时他隐隐有一丝怒火，"你对我知根知底，是吧？可哪怕我问你一个很简单的问题，你都——"

"我是对你了解很多，没错，可能比其他人都多。当然除了你自己。可我并不真懂你，还有你的思路。我对你很好奇。"Tom朝Harry呼了口烟，Gryffindor却没有因此着恼。"但我以前就申明过了，我们，是站在对立战线上的巫师。"

"我们不必。"

Harry忧伤地略略笑了笑，接着走向了一片长长的草坪。高高的蓬草一望无垠。不远处有颗大树，树桠上悬着一块木板作为临时的秋千。

两人默默地走着，Tom思索着这次行动，Altair似乎稍微开放了些，可依然让人觉得那么遥不可及。不论离这个Gryffindor有多近，他都抓不住，抓不牢。他不习惯这种失败感。他笼络的所有巫师无不臣服于他，为他尽忠。

他忽地想到Blake Rosier那个关于Afton的警告。他说还不如去笼络Weasley家。他的得力助手知道Dumbledore与Afton的关系吗？他肯定知道，觉得没有必要告诉Tom。谄媚的混蛋……可他又是怎么知道的？

这是个艰难的挑战，或许，会是他必须逾越的最大挑战。比起拉拢Altair，其他一切都让到一边。

Tom用鞋跟碾灭丢下的烟蒂，眯眼看着Afton走向大树，站到秋千上，一手一边握住了绳子。"你明知道我是个野心勃勃的黑魔王，又为什么让我接近你？让我在学校兴风作浪 ？你可以作证让我被当局监管啊。"

Afton笑起来，握紧了手中的绳子，指关节都发白了。Tom才意识到男孩不喜欢这个话题。"Dumbledore已经知道了。我觉得有他监管你就够了。"Tom瞪眼。"你还没做什么违法的事情。除非算进五年级时候那次Slytherin密室事件。"

Afton开始荡起秋千，却被Tom猛地伸手止住了。"你知道？"站在秋千上的Afton跟Tom一样高。

"我是天生的读心者，记得吗？"Afton干巴巴的说着，对Tom灼热危险的怒目完全不为所动。"Dumbledore也知道，可我们没有确凿的证据。"

Tom咬了咬牙，跟Harry一起站到了秋千上。他双脚站稳在Harry双脚的两侧，握在Harry双手的上方。绿眼睛闪着。"可是，虽然你知道，你却不恨我。"Tom冲着Altair的脸轻声说。

"我恨你的，Riddle。我只是觉得你好玩，有意思。看着你将独立自强的巫师变成赖人的宠物，是件有趣的事情。而且不幸的是，我发觉自己对有朝一日得势的你将使世界变成怎样的人间炼狱很感兴趣。"Tom眨着眼吓了一跳，两人的胸膛碰在了一起。Afton朝Tom的脸轻笑着，贴近了，让秋千荡了起来。Afton又往后仰，加大了幅度。

头顶的大树承载着重量沙沙作响。

Tom只能定定地凝视着近在眼前的瘦小身躯。Afton的黑发随着这一来一回的摆动贴到他晒黑了的精灵般的脸庞上。绿眼睛仿佛无忧无虑，却闪着顽劣的神色。一种Tom知道自己可以试探的顽劣。

一种与Gellert Grindelwald如出一辙的顽劣。

"Dumbledore不知道你这些施虐狂一样的想法吧？要是他知道你对我要做的感兴趣——"

"他可能会送我去精神病院。或者亲自治疗我。"男孩干巴巴地回答，显得有些忧伤。

Tom轻轻地嘶声说着，睁大了眼睛。"我，危险，未知，这些都让你觉得刺激吧。"Afton回以微笑，摇着身子荡秋千，却小心地不让脑袋碰到Tom的胸膛。"为什么你要过他想让你过的日子呢？我能看见你的好奇心，Harry。你想要冒险想要体验。我觉得现在你该踏上一条属于自己的路了……既不是你父亲的路，也不是Dumbledore的路。"

他审视着男孩的脸庞。他能看出Harry在动摇。或者并非动摇，而是脆弱？莫非这个男孩心里有那么强烈的渴望，却不敢去实现？"我是想……"Harry低声说着，身子不动了。终于，连秋千也停了下来，只有微风轻抚而过，摆动了秋千。Tom这时才发觉两人挨得有多么近。"可我要对Gellert的所作所为负责。我觉得好像自己是那个，该去停止所有他犯下的杀戮的人。"

"是你自己的想法吗？还是Dumbledore的？你有没有好奇那两人年轻的时候到底发生了什么？你怎么知道Dumbledore不是那个该对Grindelwald的崛起负责的人？你怎么知道Gellert选择黑暗是你的责任还是他的？"

"是他自己选择的——"

"可你却为他的选择责备自己。"Tom抿着嘴，身体挨上了那人。"你怎么就不能听我的呢？你怎么就不肯让我教你黑魔法呢？只是看看你喜不喜欢也不行？"

"我不想向你折服，Riddle。"Afton嘟哝着，想要跨下秋千。可Tom牢牢地拉着他，不让瘦小的身躯离去。他是想继续这场谈话，可也想感受贴近的感觉。他不明白自己怎么了，竟想要感受那些脆弱的情绪。

"你不必向我折服，Harry。"男孩嗤之以鼻，才不信他。"看看我的眼睛。我不想你向我折服。"

绿眼睛对上了他的，Tom感到了读心术的触感。

"你骗人。"Harry低声说着。"你想要我相信你说的话，可心里从没认同谁是能与你比肩的人。"

Tom睁大了眼。他只差一点，只差一点就将他纳入囊中了，却……"你可以教我怎么才能那样看待你。"他在说什么？他只是在引诱Afton加入自己的阵营，还是……真的想要拥有与自己比肩的人？不……他才不想。

可他自己也不确定了。

Harry冲着他的脸大笑，惹怒了Tom。"Riddle，你讲那些话的时候，表情真是痛苦又纠结。"说完他奋力挣脱了Tom的钳制，跨下秋千。"暑假我会教你读心术的。可是只在这个暑假。我也会教你怎么更好地防御自己的思维，你那方面也挺缺的。可是记住……记住只要在思维的领域，你永远不会是我的对手。明白了吗？"

Tom也走下秋千，审视着Afton。"那当然，你是天生的读心者。我知道，在精神方面，你更胜一筹。"他顿了顿，"那作为回报你有什么条件？"

"别再让我加入你们，也别再问问题。"

"我办不到。"Tom老实地回答。

绿眼睛闪着。"我会教你读心——"

"那么你在自愿帮助敌人。为什么呢？"Tom质问着，又贴近了一步。在瘦小巫师面前他居高而下，对自己的身高优势感到一种恶质的满意。

Afton叹了口气，回头远望那残破的街区。"要我教你读心术，你得发誓不向Grindelwald透露我的下落。也不要在我面前提我的生母。明白吗？还有请你……请你不要再叫我Harry。"这些要求隐藏了多少未知的秘密。Tom越发好奇。Afton从来都能让他感到好奇。

"那好吧，"Tom看着渐行渐远的Afton。"你想要我教你黑魔法吗？"这个想法让他迫切地想要实行。

"不要，"Afton摇摇头，微微示弱地移开眼。"我不想像Gellert一样迷失在黑魔法里。"

Tom嘶声说得Harry紧张起来。"你真是个傻瓜。你也太过相信Dumbledore了吧。你怎么知道Grindelwald走火入魔了？说不定他根本没有。说不定你该跟他开诚布公地谈谈，了解他的目标。"男孩沉默了。"我不会让你沉溺的，Altair。"

"我不想沉迷其中不可自拔。"

Tom没有扳过Altair的肩膀，反而去拍了拍Gryffindor的腮帮，引来Afton的注意。"你想学的，我看得出来。所以你才不会沉迷其中，你不会像意志薄弱的巫师一样迷失自我。你如此为自己博学多闻而自豪，却对黑魔法一无所知。你只知道自己对它们的渴望。"

绿眼睛略微地闭了闭。Tom上前一步，低下头凑到了Afton耳旁。"你想要这个。"

------------GIL------------------------

Merlin啊…

他的脊梁划过一阵寒意。他不愿睁眼，只默默地思索着。

Riddle说的没错。Altair渴望体验黑魔法。Riddle行走身畔时总能让他觉得刺激，现在也不例外。他几乎能感觉到从Riddle身上蔓延过来的黑暗气息鼓动着。Altair不怀疑Tom比自己更强大。所以跟Riddle玩才显得更有趣。冉冉崛起的魔王有着让人成瘾的气息，那是蛊惑淬成的毒……Altair拒绝迷失在其中，却无法否认如此亲近带来的全然欣喜，欣喜若狂。

他绝不向这男人折服。但并不是说不能跟Riddle玩火。Altair在违背Dumbledore给他的每一条忠告，却违背得义无反顾，毫不愧疚。所感到的……只有乐在其中。

接着Riddle说了些让Altair失措的话。他说Dumbledore是那个告诉Altair自己跟Gellert关系的人，万一Dumbledore没说实话呢？不……他不该这么想Albus的。那位巫师确实就如同他的父亲一般。虽然因为从没面对面见过Gellert，他自己是在近乎盲目地信任着Dumbledore。

可Riddle说，要走他自己的路。

他缓缓睁开眼，朝Riddle鬼灵精怪地一笑。

------------------GIL-------------

Riddle痴迷地看着那对碧眼重又张开。这男孩必定要成为他命中的克星；如果哪天他马失前蹄，也必定是因为他。"好呀，你真的这么想教我黑魔法，就教好了。"

嗯亲爱的，我是真的很想……

他总算总算，逮住了Afton……往后只要把他紧紧攥在自己股掌间便能一举成擒。完全得到这件战利品只是时间问题。Tom看得见Afton体内的黑暗。这孩子只需些推波助澜。Dumbledore在他幼时就找到了他，当然会使尽手段让男孩远离黑魔法。Dumbledore很可能对这孩子讲了他的父母，讲了个关于Gellert的恐怖故事，吓坏了这孩子。

"你还有烟吗？"Tom傲然擦过Afton身边，领在前头走上回家的路。

他的步伐难掩那股胜利的傲气。


	6. Your Star

Chapter Six: Your Star

两人隔开一段距离，遥遥相望着。Afton坐得有些慌张，餐桌对面正是Tom。桌子伤痕累累，东缺一块西缺一块，而这里的椅子连Afton坐上去都会吱嘎作响，他好歹还算屋子里最轻的人呢。

在遇见Altair Afton之前他绝对不相信自己会愿意经历这种情况。纡尊降贵的，简直难以置信。可他现在确确实实坐在这儿，在这张破桌子旁，跟两个muggle和自己的猎物一起吃晚饭。如果给Issac知道了，估计会悲怆吧。不过就算真被那个金发发现了，Tom也无所谓。主人是他，而不是Issac。

"非常美味，夫人。"Tom朝Altair的养母咧嘴一笑。褐发女子回以微笑，今天显得尤为虚弱。

不光光只有钱和破败的家让Afton在Tom面前感到难堪。更主要的是他的妈妈。今晚Maude的状况更让Tom确定她的病已经到了晚期。Tom端详着Afton僵硬的肩膀，想必这孩子心里也清楚得很。

"Tom，我真高兴你能留下来吃晚饭。"Maude忍着病痛强笑道，"Altair没怎么说起过你。你在Hogwarts是哪个学院的？"

Tom以为大多数muggle说起魔法都谈虎色变，但她好像没有任何不快。就Tom在孤儿院的经历开看，muggle们都对未知而强大的东西充满了恐惧。"我在Slytherin，跟Altair同年。"他淡定地回答着，小小咬了口德国菜。真的，很好吃…虽然他不想承认。不过现在他终于明白为什么Harry每到Hogwarts学期末就开始消减晚餐的食量，这孩子得赶在回家前克制住，尽量少吃些。

"Hogwarts一直很吸引我。Altair会在来信中讲他的各种同学…那简直就是另一个世界。"她向往地笑着。"你从Hogwarts毕业以后想干什么呢？"

Tom梭了正在冷笑的Altair一眼，毫不犹豫地回答道，"可能会从政吧，我想改变一下巫师世界。"那对碧眼现在在桌对面朝他使着嘲讽的眼色呢。

Rue对自己少得可怜的晚餐破不满意，瞅着自己的哥哥说，"Altair想要当医生。"

有意思，Tom举起自己手边的水。"Rue，我相当的是医者。"Altair朝自己红发的妹妹眨眼一笑。小姑娘咧开自己没牙的嘴也笑了，又埋头吃饭，好像能从兄长那儿得到注意让她很高兴似的。

Tom好奇Harry难道当真想当一名医者，他朝那男孩扬起眉毛。绿眼睛对他的视线避而不看。"你有女朋友吗？还是跟Altair一样有个男朋友？"恼人的小muggle…

Afton轻轻地嗤笑了声。"Tom才不跟人约会呢，Rue。见鬼的简直太搞笑了。"

"Altair," Maude责备他的用词。

Tom瞥了Gryffindor一眼，清清嗓子。"我觉得那种随随便便的情爱关系是毫无意义的。我只对认真的感情感兴趣。如果遇到合适的人，我就会进一步发展的。"

Muggle女子颇有深意地一笑。"很浪漫呀。"她没看到Altair翻了翻白眼。Tom自己也不得不同意Gryffindor说的什么"才不会跟人约会"。他才不要陷入痴情呢。不管跟谁。无法与他比肩而立的人，才不配。

那Altair不配吗？他岂止俊秀。就算是你，也想尝尝看与他随意厮磨的滋味有多销魂吧—

Tom无视内心那个声音，继续埋头吃饭。无人堪与他比肩。"Afton女士，你喜欢英国吗？"Tom问得礼貌。最好说话能让他忍过这场饭局煎熬，现在他之所以能忍着坐在这儿完全就是为了那个Gryffindor。

"德国总归是我的家呀。"她忧伤地笑道，"可Altair住在这儿更方便，所以我不介意留在英国。"

晚餐就这样继续着。Tom彬彬有礼，而Maude似乎也不那么难以忍受，至于那个幼稚的小丫头片子，一张嘴巴也太大咧咧了吧。Tom提出来要帮着收拾，可Maude说该轮到Rue洗碗了。

所以几分钟后，他就站在了Altair的房间里面。

Afton的房间不知道为什么让人觉得很随和放松。那Gryffindor想也不想就一屁股坐到自己薄薄的被子上，抬头望着天花板。"大脑封闭术，你想现在开始学吗？"

Tom完全不诧异于屋子的简约程度。不过他发现自己看到Cohr跟Afton的合影时心里怪不是滋味的。他恨金发。"你觉得大脑封闭术是我的弱项啊？"屋子里根本没有地方可以落座，只剩下床和伤痕累累的木地板。所以他直直的站着，显出居高临下的傲气。

"不，"Afton嘟哝着，爬到床尾，若无其事地拍拍自己身边。"坐吧。"

Tom极度鄙夷地瞥了眼那蓝色的铺盖，慢慢朝床尾走过去。他坐得离Afton有段距离，床咿呀作响。他内心深处某个未知的部分，竟浮现出这床在自己与Afton身下呻吟的情景。

他清了清喉咙，居然有了那么一丝性致。

这已经是第二次了。

他悠然盘起自己的双腿，面向Afton，挑衅地凝视。"那么，大脑封闭术真的是我的弱项？"

一头乱发的Altair坐直了身子，"你是个很强的大脑封闭术师，Riddle。在Hogwarts，除了Dumbledore和我以外，紧接着就是你了。但我觉得你得加强思维防御。"当Altair朝他挪近时床又呻吟起来。

他咬着牙眯眼。"你不介意的话，我今晚想学读心术。"打死他也不要让Afton在他现在这种脆弱的状态下进入他的精神领域。虽然他性致盎然，表面功夫却做得十足十，不夸张地讲，一点都看不出来。他要让Afton知道谁在涉险，而谁又是更优越的那个。高高在上的他总能让别人觉得卑微，可眼前这个Afton却不为所动，仿佛风过水无痕。

这孩子镇定自若。

"那么好吧，反正你也十七岁了。初学者需要魔杖辅助才能施展读心术。可事实上有些人刚开始一段时间完全施展不了。我估计你花不了多久就能掌握吧。"Afton坐直了深吸一口气，皱着眉闭上眼。"我会把自己某些重要记忆移到思维防御之后。不能什么都让你看到了，对吧？"

男孩说着闭上眼，嘴唇轻启。Tom有种不好的预感。他移开眼慢慢抽出魔杖来。

他试着把注意力集中到读心术上。老实说他本来打算自学的，可天生读心者的指导千载难逢，即使是个Gryffindor小混蛋教他，他也认了。

"你也知道，思维是一种非常…复杂的东西。思维是层层叠加出来的。"

这之前Tom从没听Afton用这种语气说过话。既不挑衅，也不傲慢。那是种令人不得不信服的口吻。"大脑封闭术之所以比读心术容易，是因为它只需要你防御自己的思想。而读心术需要进入别人的思想，进入未知的领域。你会遇见各式各样的思维模式。大多数思维，是没有防御的，很容易就能探入记忆从而掌管那个思想。有些读心者甚至能够轻而易举地将不曾发生过的片段植入某人的思想，从而伪造记忆。"

"你这么做过吗？"Tom感兴趣地问，"对某人植入伪造的记忆？或者通过读心术来掌控某个人？"他对力量从来求之若渴。一想到能通过思想控制某人…实实在在地掌控一个脆弱的敌人…

"没，"Afton口气强硬。"我从来不强加伪造的记忆。至少，现在还没。"

Tom现在可不担心自己的性致了，他现在专心地思索着Afton这个人。当他开始学习时，他会不顾一切学到最好。"建起防御的思维更难理解。你可能会在他们层层叠叠的思维中迷失。还有时…"Afton自己停了下来。

"乖孩子，一切都会好的。"年幼的Altair Afton被Dumbledore搂着。Altair看起来只有十岁，幼小的身躯在那人的双臂间颤抖。他们身边，是坍塌的房屋和熊熊烈火。浓烟翻滚，朝天际飘去。

Maude怀抱着一个婴儿，看起来比现在年轻健康，可一双眼睛里充满了惶惑，痛苦和混乱。她身后的房屋已成废墟，Tom知道她丈夫已经葬身其中了。

"我会把你带去安全的地方。"

Tom冷笑着倾过身去。"还有时怎样？"

碧眼朝他眨了眨。"还有时，当你进入了敌人的思维，他们会将你引入思维陷阱囚禁起来，直到你发疯。"

"你会这种技能吗？要是我进入你的思维，你能把我关在里面，直到发疯吗？"

"能。"Afton盯着他，回答得毫不犹豫。"如果…你没有强到足够抵抗，我就能。"瘦小的男孩朝Tom冷笑回来。"那你现在还想学吗？还是你怕我把你关起来直到发疯？"

"我从不害怕。来吧，现在就开始。"他的魔杖已经指向Afton。"我要怎么做？"

"像施展大脑封闭术一样清空大脑。现在先就这样，以后我们再学习怎么确保你侵入别人思维期间不卸下自己的防御。"Altair的脑袋歪向一边，绿眼睛闪着。"要集中思想，然后侵入、研究别人的思维。刚开始我会试着把自己的思维防御减弱的。"

Tom深吸着气举起魔杖，眼睛对上那抹碧绿。"摄魂取念，"他感觉自己被向前一拽。

Altair的思维黑暗而混沌。他们两相接触的时候，他感觉就好像被黑色的锦缎缚住一般。他竭力向前想要寻觅到某些回忆或者一丝思绪。他的精神一伸手，被一段记忆吸了过去。

Tom被从绸缎般的思绪中猛地推了出来，眼前是一双碧绿的双眼。

"好，"Altair评价道，"你可以用魔杖施展读心术了。"这孩子用鼻子粗粗地喘着气，望向窗户。夕阳西下，竟像极了Tom在Altair回忆中看见的大火。

Tom静静地坐在那儿，研究着Afton面无表情之下的情绪。"就到这里吧—"

"不，"Afton猛地站起身，之前挑衅玩笑般的情绪没了踪影。"今晚我们就到这里。"Afton用力吸了口气，面向Tom时极力控制着自己的神色。"你明天过来我们再继续吧？"

"Altair，有什么问题的话，我可以找别人学读心术。显然，你忘记—"

"Tom，"Altair轻声打断他，这是他第一次叫了他的名。"我们明天继续。"

-GIL-

两人就这么一直见面。

白天，Tom会尽可能赶早跟Altair在之前去的那块草坪碰面。Tom小心地穿过草丛坐在高高的蓬草间时，Afton正坐在秋千上。他纠结着读心术，抬头望进Altair的眼睛。他花了整整一个星期才做到不用魔杖就进入那个天生读心者的精神领域。想起第一次成功时，Altair猝不及防，于是被他看到一段Afton与一黑发女子遭遇的记忆。

两人都对他所见的这段绝口不提，因为Tom知道那是Afton的生母。但他看到的实在太短暂了，甚至都不够他捕风捉影，揣测到底发生过什么。他只来得及看见那段记忆里，Afton脸上露出了悲痛欲绝的表情。他答应过不提Afton的母亲，所以就没有追问下去。Afton自己在这件事上也三缄其口。

Tom还得继续自己的读心术课程，也不好轻易越了Altair的界。

他每天早上都带着Nagini来。Nagini喜欢盘缠在秋千的绳索上晒太阳。每当这时，Afton便能躲多远躲多远，可Nagini总能用信子舔到Afton。

Tom总是很早来，很晚走。他跟Maude，Rue一起吃晚餐，每隔三天帮忙洗一次碗。想起Tom第一次洗碗时Afton笑得前仰后合，相当可恶。等Tom派出Nagini追他之后那Gryffindor总算闭上了嘴。

虽然无论是对他自己的追随者还是对Afton本人，他都绝不会承认，但他真的很喜欢在这座muggle小镇里度过的悠然时光。Maude和蔼可亲，落落大方，对Tom很好，而他也挺喜欢她。

虽然他恨自己这样。

因为他的早出晚归，他在Malfoy庄园里待的时间越来越少。显然Rosier和Malfoy都注意到了这点，但两人都聪明地闭上了嘴。招兵买马的任务他没有疏忽，他把Issac派出去挖掘人才，而这金发男孩似乎干得不赖。本来Malfoy住在庄园里也只是成天无所事事把家搞搞乱，抱怨抱怨Tom又出去了之类的话，现在他总算在Tom不在的时候有事情做了。

Tom和Afton之间依然是争锋相对的博弈。两人都不想在智力的对决上败下阵来。Altair是他留在muggle小镇的唯一原因。他喜欢Altair带来的挑战，也喜欢那孩子常有的Slytherin般的态度。

当然，他依然小心地保持着距离，耐心地学习读心术，引着Altair爆发。

可炎炎夏日每过一天，Afton都变得越发自闭，越发拒人千里。不管这是出于什么原因，Tom都非常不高兴。Alatir变回了那个他第一次在图书馆碰见的讨厌男孩，孤僻而难以接近。盛夏时Tom捕捉到他身上的那抹Slytherin特质也消失殆尽。Altair还拒绝了Tom教他黑魔法的提议，说什么自己希望Tom先掌握读心术。

Tom才不信这个理由。

那天早上他走向秋千时，心里盘算着要跟那孩子理论一下他的态度问题。

Afton依然一如往常地坐在木质秋千上，双脚擦过被踏平的草地。"祝贺你呀，"Afton轻声嘀咕着，目光投向远方。

"祝贺我什么？"Tom不喜欢他这种疏远漠然的态度。

"当然是祝贺你成为级长啦。"那孩子朝他略略咧嘴一笑。"还有不到一个星期就开学了…"他盯着Tom的神色，慢慢没了声音。"怎么？"

"你怎么知道我是级长了？"Tom怀疑地问道，莫非Afton未经允许就侵入了他的大脑。早先Altair让Tom相信他在学校几乎没进入过他的思维，而读心术课程期间他也不会侵入。除非Tom成功进入Afton思维时他才防御性地行动。

"Riddle，昨天每个人都收到信了。"Afton拖着长调，手指握紧了绳子。"Hermione今年当上了级长，如果我运气好没猜错的话，估计你也当上级长了吧。好吧我想，或许没什么运气好不好的—"

"住嘴，"Tom眯起眼睛。"你干嘛要这样？像傻瓜似的唠叨个不停。"

两人都沉默了，Afton低下头，僵了肩膀。"我暑假的时候跟朋友们联系过了，就在几个星期前。我们谈了去年发生过的那件事…"Tom对他提到的"朋友"一词冷笑起来。"我们没法再继续读心术的课程了，Riddle。"

"去你的没法继续。"Tom朝男孩挑起一边嘴角。"就算你现在跟你那帮可悲的小朋友们要好，也不能撇开我。你明白吗？"

"我没有…"Afton顿住了，抿起嘴。他的眼睛清亮清亮的，总算摆脱了最近几周里Tom不喜看见的那些阴影。"Riddle，如果你以为这个夏天我在利用你，那你错得离谱了。我见鬼的干嘛要教你读心术来利用你呢？"瘦小的身躯站起来，碧眼闪着。暗地里，Tom倒觉得他这副生气的形容挺迷人。

"那麻烦你解释一下为什么说我们的课程没法继续了。我本来差不多掌握读心术了，你却还没学黑魔法。"自从那天这个Gryffindor说要Ton先学会读心术才肯学黑魔法，两人就在也没提过这个话题。

"我不再想学黑魔法了，Riddle。"

Tom觉得仿佛势在必得的猎物又一次逃出了自己的鼓掌，不禁发出一声威胁意味的嘶声。他猛地转身，望向荒地远方。他本已经得手了，却让Afton从指缝间溜走。而且Afton这次不是主动离去，而是为了他那群可悲的朋友。

"听着，Riddle，今天是我生日。"他拒绝回过身去。"十七岁。我他妈总算能合法施咒了。我母亲觉得今天是个大日子，所以邀请了Hermione，Luna和Brendan过来。他们就算现在没到，估计也快了。她真的很想你来，而如果你规规矩矩的，我也不介意。"

他想对这个白痴Gryffindor说自己宁可为muggle做社区服务也不想见那帮小鬼，可他住了嘴。

就是因为那帮小鬼他才失去Afton的。就是因为那帮小鬼跟Afton的交情。他早该知道夏天一过情况就会改变，可他傻到以为开学后自己跟Afton的关系也会一如之前。

可Altair Afton是他的。那为什么不干脆扫除自己与Altair之间的一切障碍呢？虽然有难度，Tom却确信自己能将这帮小鬼中的任何一个清除出Afton的生活。他可以做得神不知鬼不觉。但他得从了解他们的缺点和短处开始，接着，下一步才能摧毁他们。

Tom傲气地挺直了身子，回头对上那双正望着他的绿眼睛。"Maude真的想让我去？"

绿眼睛怀疑地眯起来。"Riddle，你在计划什么呢？你知道她喜欢你…喜欢你相貌堂堂的外表。我真不忍心告诉她实际上你是多下作的混蛋。"

Tom冷笑着回过身去正对着Afton，牢牢地锁住绿眼睛的视线。"我想让你明天去见见我的追随者们。"

Afton吓了一跳，眨巴着眼扬起眉毛。"为啥啊？"

"Afton，我自有我的道理。如果我非得忍受跟那帮…学生一起度过一天，那你也得忍受跟我的追随者们共度一天。"

"你有什么藏着没告诉我？"Altair怀疑的问。

Tom早料到他会这么问了。他很确定，几乎是奇怪地确定自己能完完全全拥有这孩子。而在这临近大功告成之际，他希望自己最亲近的两个追随者能看看为什么自己要笼络Afton。他们以为他放软了手段，他知道的。但Afton相当有价值。因此他想要向Rosier和Malfoy炫耀自己的战果。"我自有我的道理。"Tom圆滑地应道。

"只要你不把我的过去说出去就好。"

Tom朝瘦小的巫师扬起眉毛，又一次被对方的存在吸引。这孩子的靠近怎么能对他产生如此大的影响呢？Tom知道自己在Afton身边就会一直觉得刺激。"什么过去呢，Altair？我对你一无所知。"

"那就继续一无所知吧，"Afton坏心地嘀咕着，背过身去。"走，今天派对妈特地做了我最喜欢的蛋糕。"

Tom推过前面瘦小的身子领路朝屋子走去。他才是领导者，一直都是。"她跟你说了今天的派对？跟你说今天她会做蛋糕？"Tom清楚他们家条件不好，不知Maude为这次派对要存多久的钱。

"她没说，"Afton咧嘴一笑。"但我一下子就能看见她脑海里淌着巧克力酱的蛋糕。可口极了。"

是呀，可口极了。Tom边朝右端详着Afton边想道。

"Cohr也来了？"Tom极力掩饰自己口气里明显得快滴下来的鄙夷之情。"他现在还是你可怜巴巴的小情人吗？"

Afton笑了。"Riddle，整个夏天我都有跟他联系哦。我们当然还是情侣。你有什么意见吗？"他低哑地说着，"看见我放任自己真心去爱，看见我因此露出弱点你有意见？"这个Gryffindor明摆着在嘲笑Tom了。他显然认为Tom觉得恋爱是滑稽可笑的。

"没有人配得上我，"Tom反驳回去，朝咧嘴笑得欢的男孩眯起了眼。"我拒绝像你一样老是跟他们睡，让他们自我膨胀。"

Afton收起了笑脸，眼睛里闪过什么。"Riddle，你这个混蛋。"

说着男孩擦过他身边匆匆朝屋子走去。Tom猜自己不该把这孩子说得好像个人尽可夫的东西。可就算给他机会收回这些话，他也不会。他恨Afton跟Cohr在一起，他恨他跟一个还不如去死的男孩共享床铺。想想就让他怒火中烧。Cohr是他头号敌人，可能也是最难对付的一个。

"你干嘛跟他在一起？"Tom朝Afton的背影低喃。"他真的配么？"

虽然他那一句轻如蚊呐，希望男孩没有听见，可Afton还是回应了。"Riddle，有时，事情跟配不配没有关系，只是两人在一起的经历还有两人间的吸引，还有在你最需要的时候有那个人让你依靠。你可能会觉得这是种懦弱，可天塌下来的时候，我们都需要一个可以依靠的肩膀。"

"那么…我猜…"Tom讽刺地沉吟道，"Cohr就是那个在你懦弱时搂着你的人，是吧？"

Afton停了脚步回过身。"没错，Riddle，他那么做了。"说完，他又朝破旧的屋子走去，任Tom跟在身后沉思。

Afton跟Cohr之间不一定有什么互相的吸引或者感情维系。Tom猜测两人在一起只是因为Afton跟Cohr过去共同相处的岁月。无疑那男孩就在他身边，可为什么呢？而且Afton真的弱到要跟人维系感情，让人安慰吗？以前肯定发生过某些劫难，足以改变一生。Tom要弄个水落石出。

两人踏出草坪走上马路，跨进家门的那一刻Tom忽然惊惧了。这个夏天，他很享受在Afton身边卸下伪装的时光。而现在，似乎是时候重新戴上面具了。

"Altair！"头发蓬蓬的Granger冲出屋子扑到Afton伸出的怀抱里。

接着，是一连串矫情腻歪的问候。

Tom统统都不想听见，然后发觉自己已经习惯性地坐到了厨房餐桌边。屋里位子不够，但Tom觉得就让他们站着吧。他已经够有礼貌的了，他朝那泥巴种迷人地招呼，又对Lovegood咧嘴笑笑。金发小姑娘没回礼，不过她那褐发的朋友好像红着脸移开了眼。

Maude把巧克力蛋糕放在桌子中央，Tom发觉自己温存地看着Altair的眼睛在瞥见这道甜点的一瞬间亮了起来。当Tom意识到自己在干什么时，精神上晃醒了自己，冷冷一笑。"Cohr在哪儿呐？"他漠然地问。

Granger笑道，"哦，他很快就来。"

果然有人敲门了。Tom靠在椅背上，心情烦躁起来。他极其不情愿，但坐在这儿保证了明天Altair也得去Malfoy庄园。

现在这状况真是令人恶心…

他鄙弃地看着那Gryffindor走进门来。Altair从蛋糕上抬起头，眼睛对上Cohr的目光。金发男孩嘴上扬起一抹笑。"Brendan，"Altair低沉地唤他。

Cohr咧嘴笑着，走近了，仿佛使这个破屋子都蓬荜生辉。他穿了身考究的全针织衣服，看起来很清爽，毕竟他是个阔绰的纯血统。Tom撑起下颌看着Maude欣喜地望向Brendan。

真…令人恶心。

当看到Afton拉着Brendan的领子把他引过去略吻了吻时，Tom心里一股占有欲翻江倒海。

Tom从桌上拿起沉沉的刀，故意发出阴森森的声响，然后把刀威胁地对准了Cohr。只见那Gryffindor微微睁大了眼。"要蛋糕吗？"Tom灿烂地笑着欣然问道，他自己的脸都笑疼了。不过这个笑倒是出自真心，毕竟他脑子里在想着用手中优雅地端着的这把刀能对Cohr做的各种事情。

Altiar给他使了个眼色。

但Tom视若无睹，完全无视。

今天看起来有得煎熬了。


	7. Frozen Apathy

Chapter Seven: Frozen Apathy

绝情

"我们到这来干嘛？"绿眼睛惊悚地盯着眼前的袍子店。

Altair抽身要走，却被Tom牢牢抓住胳膊。"我总不可能让你穿着这身衣裳就去Malfoy庄园是吧？"Afton瘦弱的身子上挂着旧衣服，可怜兮兮的。不过这件巫师袍可比他暑假里穿的那些muggle的破衣烂衫好多了。可怕的是那些丑陋的眼镜。"这副眼镜也别戴了。"

他伸手从精致的脸颊上摘下那副眼镜。碧眼生气地看向他。"本来可没这么说过吧。你只说要我陪你去Malfoy庄园，可没说…没说这些呀。"

"昨天我可受够了，今天你也没什么好抱怨的。"

昨天确确实实够他受的。他一整天都得忍受Cohr怀疑的眼神。Tom回以冷笑，于是那个金发男孩粘着Afton寸步不离。白痴读心者也没费心跟恋人分开，可这场景让人看着非常不爽。但最最令人愤怒的是，Tom看到Cohr给了Altair一枚戒指作为生日礼物。那是Cohr家祖传的，黄金上镶满了红宝石。

Tom觉得那枚戒指跟Altair不配，他戴金子不好看，还是银子比较衬他的肤色。

他看着Afton戴着的戒指，"把这个也摘了吧。"

Altair低头看了看自己中指上的戒指。"我可不同意哦 Riddle。眼镜和袍子都可以商量，但Brendan的戒指不行。"

Tom僵了僵，拉紧了衣领。他身穿黑色夹克，皮鞋锃亮。"真奇怪你生日没请Zachariah Phenner。"

"你真的觉得奇怪吗，Riddle？那人不可信。不过给你拍马屁倒挺好的。"两人走进幽暗的袍子店。这是Knockturn巷里一间小店，专门面向富人，卖些典雅的衣服。"Riddle，听着…咱们…咱们去别的地方吧？我是说，我又不要买专门缝制的衣服，能找到—"

"找到什么？"Tom转身近距离地看着Afton。"你太瘦小了，根本找不到合身的尺码。"黑眼睛朝Gryffindor眯起来。"你到底是怎么了？"这孩子白着脸色。还没等他追问，店主就从里厢走出来了。

那是位金发的年轻女士，稍微有些胖，衣服上镶着冗杂繁复的珠宝。Tom站直了，轻松写意地往橡木柜台上一靠。他们身边各种昂贵富丽的织物挂在墙上一直延伸到天花板。这么早本来店里没什么人，正中Tom下怀。"两位先生，有什么需要帮忙的吗？"她嘴角微扬，看了Afton一会儿。

"给我这位朋友做套体面点的衣服。"Tom傲慢地拖着调子，把她的视线从Afton身上引了过来。

"乐意效劳，"她朝Tom微微一笑，Tom却未领情，女店主面上挂不住，只好转向Altair。"过来吧。"她态度傲慢地说着，涂满甲油的手朝台柱一指。

Tom抱起胳膊看Afton慢慢挪向那边。试衣镜包围了瘦小的男孩，可从Tom的角度依然可以清楚的看见他。Tom甚至，可以看见男孩隐隐显出的躁动不安。

是女店主的恶劣态度让Afton不安示弱么？

不，不可能。Altair没那么没出息，Tom这点还是明白的。"脱掉衣服。"她愁着Altair的袍子厌恶地低声说道。Tom对她的态度不满起来。毕竟他正在把Afton领进自己的世界，他想让这男孩尝到高人一等的滋味—他想让男孩感觉到自己在Tom的世界里有多重要。

Afton深吸一口气，解下了褪色的衣袍。衣衫委地，露出了muggle仔裤和宽松的衬衫。女店主瞥了Tom一眼终究还是管住了自己的舌头，只是一张脸微微白了。"请全部脱掉。"她硬要显得口气礼貌，反而音调都不稳了。

绿眼睛的视线在镜子里和他的相遇了，Tom却拒绝移开视线。颤抖的双手解开里衫的时候Tom才明白那男孩在忸怩。可是他在忸怩什么呢？是为他自己的身体么？还是因为Tom在场的缘故？这无关紧要吧。

那到底是怎么了？

当衣衫褪尽，Tom终于得以一窥全貌了。就如他早先猜想的一样，眼前的形体完美无瑕。他微微咽了口，到被自己的反应吓了一跳。除了自己，这个世上应该在没有谁值得他觉得迷人了呀。

可片刻后，夺人眼球的就不再是那个精致的躯体。

男孩的体侧赫然刻着一片犹如伤痕般的符号，面积之大几乎占据了大半边。

三角内接着一个圆。

Grindelwald的标记。

女店主倒吸了一口冷气，后退几步。"我们这里不欢迎你们这帮人！出去！肮脏的东西！"她几乎是尖叫着，Tom已经上前，他的魔力愤怒地散出。

"你们这帮人?"Tom低声重复着，怒火难抑。"你是什么意思？"或许这时Afton已经穿上衣服是好事。当男孩冲出店门，他没有阻止，他一心放在眼前的女人身上。这女人有麻烦了。

"这里不欢迎Grindelwald的信徒—"

他已经出手掐住了对方的脖子，加大了手上的力道，感受对方挣扎着呼吸让他满意地深吸了口气。他的魔力欢愉地萦绕在周身。好久好久都没有对别人施加痛苦了呢…嗯，真是令人兴奋。

Tom眯起眼看着她，邪恶地勾起嘴角。"他可不肮脏…"满意地看到女人的嘴唇泛白了。"而你，才是个肮脏的表子。"他松开了对方的脖子，看着她跌坐在地。她一身的珠光宝气似乎对着他欢乐地闪烁，映射着他犀利地眼睛。

他悠悠地抽出魔杖指向对方。"我会让你尖叫的。"恐惧的眼神总是最美的景致。或许足以匹敌Afton那摄魄绿眸中的微光。

-GIL-

Tom将染血的手在自己的长裤上抹了抹，冷笑着施施然走出来。估计要过一会儿人们才会发觉店里着火了，等他们发觉店主惨死的尸身就更要等一阵子了。他满意地一步踏上肮脏的街道。这还是他第一次杀人。Mytle的死或许算他第一次杀人，可那其实是蛇怪干的。

他毫无愧疚之意。甚至比刚才感觉还好一些。

"很享受吗？"一个阴沉的声音说。

Tom顿了顿，转身看着斜倚在暗巷里的Afton。"是呀。要不是你跑掉了，你也会很享受的。"

"或许吧。"Afton轻声说着，整个人差不多都隐在阴影里。

Tom将视线从Afton身上移到巷子里。四下无人。"你总是买二手袍子，是因为没办法穿量身定制的衣服吧。"Tom扬起眉毛，"为什么不在上面施个魅惑咒—"

"我怎么可能没试过？"Afton心头火起，嘶声道，"我刚生下来他就给我做了标记。那也是他唯一一次看着我，从那以后，他再没拿正眼瞧过我。这个标记是被烙进我身体里的，我只是他的所有物罢了，仅此而已。那以后，我妈带着我逃了，可她仅仅是把我往Albus那里一扔了事。"

想来，故事当然不止于此，可现在Tom能听到这些就该知足了。"Dumbledore，Maude,Brendan是少数几个知情的。再没别人知道…除了你和她以外。"

Cohr…Tom冷笑起来，非常清楚Cohr怎么会知道印记的所在。"现在她也不知道了。"

绿眼睛抬起来看着他。"你杀了她？"

Tom迈前一步，低头回视，"很惊讶吗？还是厌恶？你觉得我对她的作为如何？"那Gryffindor眨了眨眼，然后抽出一根烟。当Altair含着烟准备点燃的时候，Tom伸手拍掉烟，扔在了地上。"戒掉这种下贱的习惯。"

"不是习惯。"Afton盯着委顿在地的烟，喊道，"只有这样我才能平静下来。"

Tom喘着粗气，拖着Afton的胳膊带他走出暗巷。"过来，我知道个手艺精到的muggle裁缝。"手中的胳膊却猛地一抽，把Tom带得转过身来，眯起了眼。"又怎么了？"Tom也被Altair的烦躁不定恼火了。"已经晚了—"

"去你M的约会，Riddle。我不去了。"

Riddle又一次伸手攥紧了瘦弱的胳膊，这次，无疑要留下淤青了。Afton疼得呲牙，Tom却不管不顾地把他拉近了。"你难道想言而无信食言自肥么Altair？本来说好我陪你和你那帮小可怜朋友过了生日你就一天陪我。别指望跟我做了交易还可以反悔的。惹恼了我可没好果子吃。"

两人就那么眈眈相向，剑拔弩张。"你为什么杀她？"

"因为她对你我都不敬。对我不敬的人要受到惩罚。对我庇护的人不敬也要受到惩罚。Afton，我已经给了她够多的警告了。"Tom顿了顿，松开了对Afton的钳制。"你非得这么闹腾么？"

"不，"Afton仰起头，逼视着Tom。"Riddle，我知道跟你走近的后果。这一切就是铁证，印证了我的猜测。我只是…我只是讶异于你会杀她。为我杀她。"

Tom冷冷地看着男生，心里却茫然了。这样的Afton与平时截然不同，几乎是…多愁善感的。莫非Tom为他的尊严付出至此真的令他受宠若惊了？Tom一顿，才猛然发觉自己杀那个连名字也不知道的女人只是因为她对Altair的态度。在此之前，他从没想过要保护某人…就好像他真的在意。他僵硬着，转过身去避开了绿眼睛的视线。

"我已经告诉你了，是因为她对你和我都不敬。现在，我们得去找到合适的衣服…"

-GIL-

Tom将染血的手在自己的长裤上抹了抹，冷笑着施施然走出来。估计要过一会儿人们才会发觉店里着火了，等他们发觉店主惨死的尸身就更要等一阵子了。他满意地一步踏上肮脏的街道。这还是他第一次杀人。Mytle的死或许算他第一次杀人，可那其实是蛇怪干的。

他毫无愧疚之意。甚至比刚才感觉还好一些。

"很享受吗？"一个阴沉的声音说。

Tom顿了顿，转身看着斜倚在暗巷里的Afton。"是呀。要不是你跑掉了，你也会很享受的。"

"或许吧。"Afton轻声说着，整个人差不多都隐在阴影里。

Tom将视线从Afton身上移到巷子里。四下无人。"你总是买二手袍子，是因为没办法穿量身定制的衣服吧。"Tom扬起眉毛，"为什么不在上面施个魅惑咒—"

"我怎么可能没试过？"Afton心头火起，嘶声道，"我刚生下来他就给我做了标记。那也是他唯一一次看着我，从那以后，他再没拿正眼瞧过我。这个标记是被烙进我身体里的，我只是他的所有物罢了，仅此而已。那以后，我妈带着我逃了，可她仅仅是把我往Albus那里一扔了事。"

想来，故事当然不止于此，可现在Tom能听到这些就该知足了。"Dumbledore，Maude,Brendan是少数几个知情的。再没别人知道…除了你和她以外。"

Cohr…Tom冷笑起来，非常清楚Cohr怎么会知道印记的所在。"现在她也不知道了。"

绿眼睛抬起来看着他。"你杀了她？"

Tom迈前一步，低头回视，"很惊讶吗？还是厌恶？你觉得我对她的作为如何？"那Gryffindor眨了眨眼，然后抽出一根烟。当Altair含着烟准备点燃的时候，Tom伸手拍掉烟，扔在了地上。"戒掉这种下贱的习惯。"

"不是习惯。"Afton盯着委顿在地的烟，喊道，"只有这样我才能平静下来。"

Tom喘着粗气，拖着Afton的胳膊带他走出暗巷。"过来，我知道个手艺精到的muggle裁缝。"手中的胳膊却猛地一抽，把Tom带得转过身来，眯起了眼。"又怎么了？"Tom也被Altair的烦躁不定恼火了。"已经晚了—"

"去你M的约会，Riddle。我不去了。"

Riddle又一次伸手攥紧了瘦弱的胳膊，这次，无疑要留下淤青了。Afton疼得呲牙，Tom却不管不顾地把他拉近了。"你难道想言而无信食言自肥么Altair？本来说好我陪你和你那帮小可怜朋友过了生日你就一天陪我。别指望跟我做了交易还可以反悔的。惹恼了我可没好果子吃。"

两人就那么眈眈相向，剑拔弩张。"你为什么杀她？"

"因为她对你我都不敬。对我不敬的人要受到惩罚。对我庇护的人不敬也要受到惩罚。Afton，我已经给了她够多的警告了。"Tom顿了顿，松开了对Afton的钳制。"你非得这么闹腾么？"

"不，"Afton仰起头，逼视着Tom。"Riddle，我知道跟你走近的后果。这一切就是铁证，印证了我的猜测。我只是…我只是讶异于你会杀她。为我杀她。"

Tom冷冷地看着男生，心里却茫然了。这样的Afton与平时截然不同，几乎是…多愁善感的。莫非Tom为他的尊严付出至此真的令他受宠若惊了？Tom一顿，才猛然发觉自己杀那个连名字也不知道的女人只是因为她对Altair的态度。在此之前，他从没想过要保护某人…就好像他真的在意。他僵硬着，转过身去避开了绿眼睛的视线。

"我已经告诉你了，是因为她对你和我都不敬。现在，我们得去找到合适的衣服…"

-GIL-

两人走向金碧辉煌的建筑物。"见鬼，"Altair在他身后干涩地低声念叨。"我怎么觉得好像自己在朝一座镀金炼狱走去呢？"Tom忍着没转头看他，怕又会对上那双视线。Altair Afton…不，Harry Grindelwald衣冠齐楚的时候，那模样….

简直是夺目非常。

夺目本身，就是一种成就。

"Afton，你正在走向自己的辉煌。"Tom轻声对后边说道。身后的孩子却嗤之以鼻，毫不动容。"你身上没带着什么muggle的小纸棍子吧？"他指Afton抽的烟。

"Riddle，你差点就把我扒光了搜，除非我塞在屁股里，否则就一根也不剩了。"Tom终于忍无可忍，再也顾不了其他就转身打量起Altair。合身的一袭黑衣衬着绿色的领子。Altair死活不肯戴领带，还扯着领口直到领子松松垮垮不再束缚脖子。

这男生此刻从头到脚，看起来都那么美味夺目。

那么美好，而Slytherin。

Tom清了清喉咙，"文明用语，"他提醒着比自己低一头的这个Gryffindor。"现在，准备好了么？"Altair不耐地睨了他一眼。Tom会意，仿佛推开自己家门一般，打开了通往Malfoy庄园的大门。

果不其然，Issac和Blake Rosier俩已经站在不远处静候。这两人早知道Harry会跟Tom一起来，所以规规矩矩的。Tom想让Altair体味一下这个世界的滋味，衣冠齐楚，家有万贯，血统纯正，惟命是从…这就是他的世界。

Issac先做了声，脸上的表情显出微微的惊讶。"你想必就是吾主最新的目标吧。"金发男生走近Altair，嘴角抿起一个邪笑。"我还发现，他把你收拾得不错。"Tom感到了Afton的不悦，瞪了Issac一眼。

金发男生并没有看Tom，反而目不转睛地盯着Afton，他向他伸手时Afton竟然没有反对地握住了.Issac把手举到唇边在他的指节处温柔地一吻。"够了，Issac。"Tom厉声道。

Malfoy想要诱惑Afton。这个金发Mafloy显然没想到Altair才会是占主导的那一方。如果Issac以为自己不论体力还是体位上都比较强势的话他就大错特错了。即使Altair眼里狡猾的一闪没有给他警告，那他嘴角抿起的邪恶笑意也该说明了一切。（= =其实吧…译者是H受命,,,所以已经跟作者提过了，作者保证RH的时候不逆！坚决不逆！）

Tom觉得Afton得有一个比他强势的人来驾驭。这个Gryffindor绝不应该总是作为强大的一方去照顾别人，他也需要被照顾。

"正如你所知，这位是Issac Malfoy。Issac，这是Altair Afton。"

被介绍的两人面面相觑。"你指的是，Harry Grindelwald么？"Issac愉悦地低声道。

于是，气氛骤变。

随着Afton变得警惕而压抑，气氛似乎也变得冷漠黑暗起来。他表面上装得无所谓，眼睛却狠狠地盯着Issac。而那个用下半身思考的愚蠢金发男生还以为，面前的Afton正在用仰慕而感兴趣的眼光看他呢。可Tom心里一清二楚。Afton正在用读心术进入Malfoy的内心。他在Malfoy心里看到的某些东西让他觉察并且警惕起来。

紧接着Altair又换了张脸，脸上写着恨意。"Afton，"Rosier冷漠地打了招呼。

"Rosier，"Altair用绝不亚于对方的冷淡回应。

Tom心知有什么发生了却又道不明，他恨被蒙在鼓里。Altair在Malfoy的心里看到了什么东西，而他和Rosier之间还有一段不明的往事。就好像，他们是故人。Tom隐隐约约记起Rosier说过自己曾试图将Afton招入黑暗一方却功亏一篑。可仅此而已么？Tom只知道，事情没那么简单。

他对上Rosier黑暗的视线，通过对视给了对方一个警告。

对方微微点头示意，视线闪避就是不看Tom。"那么，请移步到客厅吧？"Issac对周遭凝重的气氛毫无察觉，只是转身把一行人带向了富丽堂皇的庄园。

Tom试着对上Afton的视线，却发觉那孩子一直在闪避。"怎么了？"Tom低声问他。片刻之前那孩子还在庄园外跟他拌嘴，现在，现在却一言不发像陷入了沉思一样。这是他前所未见的Altair。

"不是怎么了，是很怎么，Tom。"Afton厉声道，他生气地僵着身子。

他乱七八糟地颓坐在皮质沙发上，作为泥巴种被养大的他完全没有坐相。"Harry，暑假过得开心么？"Issac试探地问着，对Afton的坐姿扬了扬眉毛。

Afton瞪着眼没搭腔，手在口袋里掏了掏。Tom眼看他竟拿出一根香烟，眯起了眼。"抽烟么？"他递给Issac。金发男生嫌弃地看着烟脸都绿了。Afton却无谓地耸耸肩，将烟叼进嘴里。"不抽你自己遗憾哦。"说着用魔杖点烟，吸了一口。

三个男的巴巴地盯着这个坐没坐相不修边幅的巫师。Tom觉得自己的火已经开始往上冒，快爆发了。眼前这孩子分明是让Tom和他自己都出尽洋相。"Altair和我这个暑假在讨论他的加盟问题。并且他也示意对黑魔法有一定兴趣。"

绿眼睛看着他，却什么也没有流露。Tom心里有点不爽。不过真的只有一点点哦。

"我有嘛？"Altair傻乎乎地眨眨眼，吐出一口烟。"我自己都想不起来…那时候肯定在想别的…"说着说着就只剩脸上一个大大的傻笑。"你懂的。"末了他对Issac递了个眼色，又吸了口烟。"有时候我不记得把自己那些该死的短裤放哪里了。是跟昨晚的脏衣服堆一起了么？还是…昨晚吐完杜松子酒后顺手扔在厕所了呢？我总是记不得这些事情…"他边咳边大笑起来，眼睛半眯着。

Malfoy惊呆了，Rosier反倒往身后的椅背上一靠，似乎觉得挺有意思。

Tom既没惊呆也没觉得有意思。

他只是咬牙攥紧了手里的魔杖。还从没有谁像这孩子一样把他的英名抹黑到如此地步呢，前无古人后无来者。"啊，还有啊美人儿，顺便问你这儿有没有度数高点儿的酒呢？"Afton问Issac却被Tom厉声打断了。

"你够了，"他命令着，魔法溢出来熄灭了Afton指间的烟。"Afton你跟我过来。"说着起身利索地步出了房间。不知为什么，他潜意识里就能感觉到那个瘦小的孩子跟着自己。

他穿过几道长廊，又一次站在了大门前，远远地避开Rosier和Malfoy的耳目。

Harry转过拐角。Tom本以为他会胆怯的，可他似乎跟自己一样怒火中烧。"你见鬼的以为自己到这里干嘛来了？"Tom居高临下，厉声说道。

"反正不是来取悦你的，riddle。"Altair也是口气不善。"别以为我不知道你带我来干嘛。不就是想拿我炫耀一番嘛？拉我穿着量身定制的华服到处招摇，不就是想秀一下自己拉拢我又驯服我的手段有多高明嘛？ 你不过是想昭告天下，再难的事，如驯服我，于你也是易如反掌。你是个烂到骨子里的混蛋，riddle。"

面对altair这样的控诉，Tom站着，无言以对。

绿眼睛黯淡下来，不再恼怒，只是显得受伤。"Riddle，这个暑假我对你敞开心扉，"他深深吸一口气，似乎是努力地屏住泪水。"还把从未示人的弱点透给了你。你呢？转身就告诉了他们。"

"Afton，我信他们。"

"你信他们？哈，"Afton嘲讽道，"Riddle，你才不会信别人呢。绝不会的。而我，竟然还对你说自己想学黑魔法。明明知道你根本不可信，还告诉了你。结果你回头就迫不及待地给我宣扬出去了。"Afton始终低着头，瘦弱的肩膀僵硬着。"我之前想的果然没错。"

"那你之前又是怎么想的？"Tom的火气又开始往上冒。可这次，他说不清这无名之火从何而起，似乎是因为Afton恶劣的态度以及此后不甚乐观的未来。这孩子似乎是想一刀两断呢。

"我以前就想，你是不可能把别人当做平等的人接纳的。不可能的。对于你来说，别人不过是一件该死的物什，一件财产。而且，Riddle,你言而无信。"眼前的小小身躯突然透出优雅而又危险的气息。"你答应不会告诉Grindelwald我的下落….。我已经忍无可忍了，到此为止吧。"Afton言毕，大步迈过Tom身边走出了Malfoy庄园。

Tom深吸了口气，望望自己两个随从所在的客厅，又回头看看Afton渐行渐远的背影。他果断地作出决定，走出庄园追着小小的身影而去。"Altair你是傻子么，"Tom大步走去，嘶声说着。"傻子才会以为我把你的下落告诉Gellert了。"

那个Gryffindor置若罔闻，依然兀自走出了防移形圈外，接着，便啪的一声消失了。

Tom恼火地咒骂了声，也更着移形了。他知道Afton会去哪儿。那孩子，永远也不许无视他。

Tom站在了暑假每天都来学习读心术的大树底下，快步挡在了Afton面前，拦住了孩子通往家的方向的去路。他甚至都没有意识到自己要做什么，就猛地伸出手臂揽在了Altair瘦小的肩头。他不由自主地使了劲儿，将人往树干上一压，几乎听见了那孩子的脑袋撞在树上的声音。

Tom低头看着那双惊悸的绿眼睛，感觉自己身体里的某些东西开始沸反盈天。"你不许无视我。"他用蛇语低哑地喃喃，眼睛紧紧锁住Afton的视线。"没有我的允许，你不许离开我。"

他深深吸气，想要平息自己的怒气，抓着肩膀的手指却越收越紧。"我没告诉Grindelwald你的下落。"

"是没有，"Afton咽了一口，卡在Tom和树干间的身子企图挪开。"但你对Issac Malfoy说了。他的心思里说本来去年他不信我跟Gellert是父子关系的。可就是因为你一而再再而三地对他唠叨我们家的事，他终于开始明白我确实就是黑魔王之子。于是乎他就告诉了他父亲。而Abraxas Malfoy为了得到力量从来不择手段。"

Tom摇摇头，可还未开口，Afton就接着说道。

"Riddle，我不属于你的世界。我试过了，可还是不行。"他摇了摇头，乌黑的头发刷过俊秀的脸颊。"我跟你不一样，跟你的追随者也不一样。我永远那么格格不入…我真的累了。真的没法活在你理想的世界里面。"

"你错了。"Tom拖着调子说道，"大错特错。这个世界才是你不属于的地方。"Tom不知道自己是怎么了。没有太多考虑，没有任何思考，他就那么低下头去，嘴唇几乎擦上了男孩颤抖的唇。"你属于我的身边。"他低喃着，声音低哑到自己都觉得奇怪。可他接着倾近，只是真的很想感觉亲吻那种陌生的味道。

他从未接吻，也从未想要亲吻谁，可是现在很想。

可在双唇即将触上的那一刻，一声凄厉的尖叫传来，生生让他停了下来。

两人一起猛地转身看到住宅区那边火光熊熊，有巫师发动了袭击。"Merlin啊，"Afton表情一僵，大喊出声。接着他拔腿就跑。Tom从没见谁跑得那么拼命过。他紧跟其后。

Tom看到Afton拔出了魔杖，忽然很好奇这孩子决斗的时候会是什么样子。这可是一场真正的对决，Atfon不会故意放水来掩藏锋芒。

他也抽出了自己的魔杖，发觉Afton为了跑得更快，已经把新买的马甲和鞋子扯掉了，这样一来Tom落后了一大截。于是Tom也学着Afton的样子半路甩掉了鞋子，争分夺秒。可眼前只见小镇倾塌颠覆，不堪一击。灰袍的巫师们到处肆虐。

灰袍—Grindelwald的标志。

Tom看着Afton掠过通向家门的草地，不知道他有没有留意到这点。Tom很清楚那孩子不傻，可他也清楚即使Afton看见了那些灰袍标志，也无法做好迎击他父亲的心理准备。都怪Issac那该死的面子，一心想要扬名立万光耀门楣。Tom心里记下，等这里尘埃落定便回去好好收拾他。

Afton敏捷地一跃翻过栅栏，此时Maude的家已是近在咫尺，Tom但愿那女子还没出事。Gellert找到了Afton的所在已经是非常不利了。此时试图将Afton强行撤回也没有可能，而如果Maude已经遇害，能不能再控制住Afton就很难说了。

那么两人间的那个吻…

之前没有发生。

以后也不会再发生了。

他翻过栅栏的时候暗骂自己。这个东西没有Afton看起来那么好爬，不过Tom还是潇洒地越过了。两人此时已经进入了脏兮兮的主干道，正是袭击的中心。Tom头一次亲眼目睹了一场muggle袭击。大火焚,烧着枯草，遍地横尸。孩童啼哭着，惶惑无助地守在再也不动的父母身边。

Tom皱着眉头感觉心中一阵翻搅。他本以为自己应该很能享受这种场景。自己那肮脏的muggle父亲和孤儿院一干小孩让杀尽muggle的想法一度很有吸引力。有些时候，他会闭起眼来，脑中闪过那些场景。心中的仇恨慢慢增长，本来真的很想将muggle尽数消灭。

几声女孩的哭泣引起了Tom的注意。那孩子因为缺衣少食而长得瘦骨嶙峋，小拳头紧紧地抓在身侧，眼泪滑过脏兮兮的脸蛋，留下斑驳的水迹。她母亲的尸体软软地倒在一边，只一双蓝眼睛看着Tom。Tom试图找出心里看到这些情景的快意。

却除了勉强装出的幸灾乐祸，再也找不出什么快意。

不知道这种心境的变换会对自己以及自己的力量有什么影响。唉，而今也不是考虑这些的时候。

正当他紧跟Afton其后的时候，忽然看到小姑娘跌倒在地，被Grindelwald的手下杀害了。在他们面前muggle完全处于手无寸铁任人摆布的境地。倒显得Grindelwald的军队是一帮欺软怕硬的可悲懦夫。

他挣扎了一下还是一挥魔杖，摞倒了一个黑巫师。看来日后他得重新省视自己获得力量的途径了。"Altair，你家似乎安然无恙嘛。"Tom喘着气追在Afton身后赶到了他家门口。没有火，也没有巫师围在院子里。"Dumbledore肯定设过防护咒了。"

可Afton又一次对他的话置若罔闻，径直穿过了院子走进家门。"妈！"Afton大叫一声，竟是有些声嘶力竭。"Rue！"可门廊里没人回应他，Tom的魔杖戒备在手，上前几步给Altair殿后。

两人穿过客厅走进厨房，竟然看到Maude抱着女儿坐在餐桌边上。再一细看，母女俩都面色惨白瑟瑟发抖。Tom和Afton刚一踏进厨房，房门就嘭地关上了。

"Harry，别来无恙啊。"

身后站的，正是如日中天的黑魔王Grindelwald。


End file.
